Laços de sangue 4ª fase - O exército cruel
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Continuação de Laços de Sangue: 3ª fase. Um exército cruel e igualmente brutal, começa a aterrorizar o mundo. Nenhum governo consegue detê-los. O seu nome? Red Ribbon. Um ser que busca vingança, se junta as suas fileiras. Será que Goku e Yukiko, juntamente com Pual e Hana, poderão salvar o mundo das garras desse exército cruel, auxiliados por esse ser vingativo?
1. Tenkaichi Budokai

**Notas da Autora**

Os guerreiros do time do dragão estão ansiosos pelo início do 21º Tenkaichi Budoukai.

Yo!

Essa fanfiction é continuação da saga "Laços de sangue 3ª fase: Os sentimentos de uma saiyajin".

O link da fanfiction anterior está nas notas finais.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

 **Capítulo 1 - Tenkaichi Budoukai**

AGE 750 - Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Alguns meses depois, ocorria um novo torneio na Ilha Papaya, sendo declarado o 21º Tenkaichi Budoukai.

O público estava especialmente animado para assistir as lutas, ainda mais frente ao boato de que alguns heróis da Terra iriam competir no mesmo, enquanto que os monges se deprimiam, já imaginando o nível de destruição que fariam, embora houvesse alguns jovens monges, ávidos, para conseguir apertar as mãos de alguns dos guerreiros do time do dragão, como eram chamados.

Em virtude disso, muitos deles estavam trabalhando na parte de atender os guerreiros e de conferir listas, enquanto, ocasionalmente, erguiam os rostos, ávidos para ver se avistavam algum deles, ficando desanimados ao não conseguirem avistar nenhum deles, ainda.

Havia muita curiosidade sobre os lendários heróis e várias hipóteses, enquanto que muitos desejavam saber onde eles moravam, sendo que os locais onde eles moravam eram mantidos em segredo absoluto, para que pudessem ter uma vida tranquila, sem o assédio dos jornalistas e fãs, uma vez que eles eram tidos como celebridades internacionais e heróis reconhecidos, mundialmente, por salvarem o mundo de duas invasões alienígenas, sendo que começou com Sakura detendo Piccolo Daimou, com muitos a considerando a guerreira dragão inicial. Depois dela, vieram outros guerreiros.

Muitos em homenagem a eles usavam caudas falsas, outros armaduras, alguns usavam roupas, vários tingiram os cabelos, enquanto que alguns meninos ficaram carecas para simular o jovem guerreiro careca e qualquer notícia deles, gerava um frenesi considerável. Inclusive, havia inúmeros fã clubes, espalhados pelo globo.

A Ilha Papaya nunca esteve tão lotada quanto naquele Tenkaichi Budoukai, sendo que centenas de iates ancoravam próximos da ilha, sobrecarregando os portos, pois, muitos queriam ver os legendários heróis e havia uma cobertura maciça da mídia, ávida pela imagem deles e vídeo, sendo que graças a existência deles, a tecnologia de gravação e de vídeo sofreu um desenvolvimento imenso em pouco tempo, para que pudessem tentar acompanhar, um pouco, a velocidade deles. As câmeras mexiam automaticamente, graças a um scanner sensível e um computador de última tecnologia.

Os jornalistas disputavam entre si para ver quem conseguiria filmar mais ou conseguir uma entrevista com os lendários heróis que viviam uma vida tranquila, não usando a sua fama para obter qualquer vantagem, sendo que somente eram vistos em torneios ou quando o mundo estava em perigo.

Próximo dali, o time do dragão voava pelos céus, com as crianças ficando ansiosas pelas lutas, sendo que dentre eles, havia uma adolescente. Somente Yukiko, Kakarotto, Tarble, Kuririn, Bulma e Tenshinhan iriam competir, pois, tinham quase a mesma idade, com exceção de Bulma, que era adolescente, sendo que o time do dragão tinha a sua mais nova integrante, a pequena Konato (Potato - batata), filha mais nova de Bardock e Gine e xodó do time, que adorava a pequena, que havia herdado a natureza e aparência da mãe, sendo uma mini-Gine, bem sorridente e que não destruía as coisas, como os demais saiyajins, desde bebês. Era bem calma e tranquila. Bardock a achava uma joia única e especial, assim como a sua fêmea.

Eles haviam notado que ela adorava a presença do guerreiro careca, com Bardock não apreciando isso, assim como Raditz, já que era a princesa deles.

Ele havia tido uma visão do futuro dela, em que estava casada com Kuririn e que ambos tinham gêmeas. A imagem de suas futuras netas enalteceu o seu coração, um pouco, sendo que viu que Konato e Kuririn tinham a lendária ligação verdadeira e que ficarem juntos era inevitável. Mas, mesmo assim, a ideia não lhe agradava, muito.

Ele sentia ainda mais orgulho dela, ao ver em suas visões, que ela também podia ver o futuro, assim como ele, sendo o futuro mudado, enquanto que ele ainda tinha as recordações das visões de outra linha do tempo que eram tenebrosas, pois, havia a abominável chikyuujin chamada Chichi, que atormentava, agredia verbalmente e humilhava um formidável herói, assim como destruiu outro, que tinha todo o potencial para ser um incrível herói, o tornando um viciado em estudos, fazendo aquele que tinha potencial para ser um formidável herói, ser reduzido a um guerreiro medíocre, cujos poderes enfraqueceram pela falta de treino, enquanto desenvolvia uma obsessão extrema por estudos, ignorando por completo as artes marciais e com o advento do tempo, tal cultura foi contaminando os descendentes.

Bardock ficou feliz ao ver que na linha do tempo modificada para melhor, seu filho pode conhecer aquela com quem tinha a verdadeira ligação verdadeira. Ou seja, Yukiko, que o salvaria das garras da terrível Chichi, já que na linha do tempo original, após várias décadas, ela causou, indiretamente, a destruição do universo ao contaminar as futuras gerações de meio saiyajins, com o vício doentio de estudos em detrimento das artes marciais. Se a linha do tempo tivesse continuado sem alteração, em algum momento do futuro, inúmeras vidas pelo universo seriam erradicadas, assim como a Terra, pois, não haveria um único herói, capaz de salvar o planeta e o universo, por culpa indireta dela, como viu acontecer em suas visões.

Ele ficava feliz ao ver que esse futuro abominável de destruição e caos no universo, assim como de extermínio intergaláctico em massa, não iria ocorrer. O futuro estava salvo.

As Briefs voavam, sendo que os pais dela haviam ficado na Corporação Cápsula, cuidando dos animais e no caso da mãe delas, provando um bolo da nova confeitaria que havia aberto há alguns dias, atrás, próximo da Corporação Capsula.

A Corporação dos Briefs havia sido a vanguarda do lançamento de novas tecnologias, sendo que a maior inovação no campo médico foi a chamada Medical Machine e inclusive, havia disponível e acessível a muitas pessoas, a tecnologia para criar órgãos artificiais, assim como restaurar membros perdidos. O liquido especial que possuía uma formula absurdamente complexa e igualmente intricada, permitia restaurar aqueles que perderam algum dos sentidos, também.

O senhor Brief era criterioso no que desejava lançar de tecnologia, ao estudar a tecnologia das duas naves alienígenas. Kami-sama o auxiliava, quando eles se reuniam para discutir que tipo de tecnologia poderia ser divulgada para a humanidade. Todo o cuidado era pouco. Havia certas tecnologias, que a sociedade como um todo, ainda não estava pronta para receber e por isso, não eram lançadas.

\- Com certeza, todos vão estar frenéticos para tentar apertar a nossa mão ou se aproximar de nós. - Kuririn comenta, conforme observavam a Ilha Papaya, avistando vários iates em torno da ilha.

\- Resta saber quem estará mais eufórico. O povo ou os jornalistas. - Tenshinhan comenta sorrindo.

\- Estou tão ansioso para lutar! - Kakarotto exclama animado, com a sua cauda abanando animadamente para os lados.

\- Vai ser bem divertido, Kakarotto. Estou torcendo por você. - Pual fala animado, sendo que havia se afeiçoado ao saiyajin e sempre voava ao lado dele, na cabeça ou sentava em seu ombro.

\- Eu também! - Yukiko exclama animada, abanando a caudinha para os lados.

\- Já eu, vou torcer por você, amiga. - uma gatinha preta com laço azul na cauda fala com um sorriso meigo, enquanto voava ao lado de Yukiko.

Ela se chamava Hana e era amiga de infância de Pual. Ela havia se afeiçoado a meia saiyajin e sempre voava ao lado dela, ou ficava em seu ombro ou cabeça.

Pual nutria um amor secreto por Hana, mas, achava que ela somente o via como amigo de infância, sem saber que Hana também nutria amor por Pual, mas, julgava que o gatinho azul, sempre a veria como sua melhor amiga e nada mais.

Além disso, ambos eram tímidos.

\- Vocês devem se lembrar de que precisam limitar os danos no entorno. Os coitados dos monges não merecem arcar com o prejuízo. - Bulma comenta, preocupada, olhando para os saiyajins.

\- Isso é verdade. - uma gatinha rosa que voava junto de Bulma, fala pensativa.

Ela se chamava Matsuri e sua personalidade, assim como gosto, lembravam muito os de Bulma, que visitava regularmente o vilarejo dos gatos quando criançae ambas se tornaram grandes amigas. Matsuri adorava a cidade, também, ao contrário dos outros que preferiam o campo. Ela também gostava do campo, mas, apreciava a cidade e atualmente, morava com a Brief.

\- Vamos tomar cuidado, Bulma-san. - Tarble fala gentilmente.

\- Tarble é sempre cuidadoso, Bulma-san. - um gatinho verde voava ao lado do saiyajin.

Ele se chamava Daigoro e era amigo dele, com ambos sempre brincando juntos. Como ele era ainda muito jovem, morava junto dos pais e por isso, havia pedido autorização deles para assistir a luta do amigo e eles autorizaram, com Bardock e Gine se responsabilizando por ele.

Daigoro e Tarble eram grandes amigos.

\- Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas. Não tanto em relação a você, mas, em relação a Kakarotto e Yukiko. - Tsuki, uma das kibajins fala, preocupada.

\- Eu também. - a outra kibajin Yue, concorda com a amiga.

\- Eu acho que o problema é a animação excessiva em uma batalha. - Shuu fala com uma gota na cabeça, enquanto voava junto deles.

\- Vou comentar com o papai, se a tecnologia dos novos materiais já estará disponível e ele poderia doar materiais novos para os monges. Assim, as construções aguentariam, um pouco. - Bulma fala pensativa.

\- Isso é verdade. - Tights comenta, sendo que voava ao lado da imouto.

\- Eu também acho. - uma gatinha liras voava junto dela e concordava com a amiga.

Ambas se conheceram no vilarejo dos gatos e ela se chama Hanabi. É apaixonada pela leitura, além de adorar um mistério. Sempre lia os rascunhos das páginas dos livros da Brief e dava a sua opinião. O gosto de ambas eram quase idênticos.

Apesar de amar a leitura, adorava viajar e conhecer novos lugares, assim como Tights. Ela havia se mudado da vila para a Corporação Capsula, para ficar junto de sua amiga. Matsuri era a sua irmã mais nova e ambas eram órfãs.

\- De fato, seria uma ideia excelente. - Gine fala com um sorriso.

Após alguns minutos, Sakura fala:

\- Se preparem para o frenesi da mídia e do público.

\- Detesto aglomerações. - Piccolo comenta em um murmúrio, mal humorado.

\- Pense que é apenas a cada três anos. - Sakura fala - Queria tanto poder participar.

\- Se você participasse, ou então, Piccolo e os outros, as construções do Torneio seriam reduzidas a escombros, meu amor. - Gohan fala com um sorriso - Além disso, vocês lutam com mais liberdade da sala de Kami-sama.

\- Bem, isso é verdade. - a saiyajin concorda.

Após alguns minutos, eles pousam, sendo que procuram pousar em frente ao monge que fazia o cadastro dos guerreiros.


	2. O novo cientista da Red Ribbon

**Notas da Autora**

O torneio começa e ….

Longe dali, a Red Ribbon…

Em uma cabana nas montanhas...

 **Capítulo 2 - O novo cientista da Red Ribbon**

Bulma havia se distanciado deles, anteriormente, ainda no ar, descendo em um local longe dos olhos dos outros, para que não a associassem a eles, para que pudesse ter uma vida normal com os seus pais. Ela havia decidido ser o suporte tecnológico do time do dragão, buscando dispositivos para auxiliar nos treinos e lutas.

Rapidamente, o reforço policial solicitado pelos monges, faz um cordão de isolamento ente os guerreiros e os demais, enquanto que os mais jovens davam os seus nomes para participar do torneio, sendo que em volta deles, as pessoas empurravam um ao outro e se acotovelavam para poderem, ao menos, relar os dedos nos formidáveis heróis, que depois entram na construção, no caso, os que iriam participar, sendo que vários jornalistas disputavam um local para tirar foto de Konato, que dormia tranquilamente no colo da genitora, alheia ao tumulto e movimento, com Bardock concordando com Gine que a filha deles tinha um "sono de pedra".

De fato, era uma criança tranquila, que não acordava de noite, com o casal experimentando por completo a paternidade e maternidade, que não podiam ter em Bejiita, por causa da obrigatoriedade do uso das capsulas de crescimento. Eles receberam instruções de como lidarem com bebês e estavam achando a experiência fascinante.

Muitos jornalistas, ao notarem a cauda na pequena, cogitaram a hipótese dela ser no futuro, um membro do time do dragão.

Conforme os guerreiros entravam, os demais desafiantes que viam os mesmos passaram a desistir, com o local sendo esvaziado rapidamente, com os monges dando baixa nos nomes deles que saíam com a cabeça abanando e igualmente desanimados.

\- Eu já esperava algo assim, considerando a fama do Time do dragão. - Bulma comenta, se aproximando deles.

\- Eu também já esperava. - Kuririn fala, olhando para os lados.

\- Idem. - Tenshinhan comenta, enquanto olhava para os outros competidores abandonando o recinto - Patético.

\- Que pena... Sobraram poucos. - Yukiko comenta desanimada.

\- Por que será que fizeram isso? - Tarble pergunta, chateado.

\- Quanto mais guerreiros, mais divertido. - Kakarotto comenta chateado.

Bulma, Kuririn e Tenshinhan olhavam os três, que eram mais novos do que eles, com gotas na cabeça.

Pelas janelas, o resto do time do dragão e gatos, assistia o abandono dos participantes, desanimados, antes que as eliminatórias começassem, sendo que já esperavam tal reação.

\- Até que demorou um pouco. Pensei que iria esvaziar mais rapidamente. - Sakura comenta - Já esperava algo assim.

\- Bem, considerando a nossa fama, era inevitável. - Gohan comenta.

\- Eles estão tão chateados. - Gine comenta tristemente.

\- Devemos considerar que nenhum dos que foram e os poucos que revelaram fibra e que ficaram, podem contra eles. Mesmo Bulma conseguiria derrota-los. Ela possui um nível muito acima dos padrões, mesmo para um guerreiro chikyuujin, assim como Tights. - Piccolo comenta pensativo - Seriam lutas chatas e igualmente monótonas. Não foi nenhum prejuízo.

\- Podemos fazer uma aposta sobre a final. O que acham? - Kame-sennin pergunta, animado.

\- Bem, seria interessante.- Raditz fala pensativo.

O mestre Kame nunca tentou passar a mão em Tights, pois, tinha amor a sua vida e não era louco de enfurecer um saiyajin. Já bastava uma vez, que ele sentou muito próximo da Brief e suou frio ao ouvir um rosnado de aviso, feral, que fez ele temer por sua vida, ao ponto dele quase perder o controle dos esfíncteres.

Então, todos resolvem fazer as suas apostas, sendo que Tenhana sabia que o seu filho não iria ganhar. Porém, esperava que conseguisse ficar em uma boa classificação.

Enquanto isso, no salão designado para a eliminação, é realizado um sorteio, com cada um dos guerreiros, ficando em uma chave diferente e conforme o esperado, eles passaram, se consagrando para disputarem o Tenkaichi Budoukai, com muitos tirando fotos do grupo, escondido, já que como não iriam vencer, poderiam ao menos lucrar com as fotos ao vendê-las as emissoras, ao ver deles, uma vez que não teriam qualquer chance de pegarem o dinheiro que seria dado ao vencedor.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, havia uma base oculta nas montanhas, onde uma bandeira negra com uma fita vermelha, contendo as siglas RR, sendo abreviatura de Red Ribbon, tremulava ao sabor do vento.

No escritório luxuoso e imenso do comandante Red, líder do exército Red Ribbon, tido como um exército cruel, cujo nome se tornava cada vez mais temido no mundo, analisa o recém-chegado com um olhar crítico, acompanhado de seu braço direito, Black, que também analisava a pessoa em frente a eles.

Ele tinha a pele absurdamente alva e longos cabelos negros e lisos, além de um olhar, simplesmente assustador, sendo que aparentava ser um cientista e usava um jaleco alvo, por cima de uma blusa e calças negras, com as botas chegando ao tornozelo, sendo que o rosto estava parcialmente coberto pelos cabelos negros e lisos, bem compridos. Quem olhasse para ele, a noite, teria calafrios de medo, pois, era uma presença assustadora, pois, parecia fantasmagórica e isso havia agradado ao comandante.

Após tragar demoradamente o seu charuto, Red pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Então, é um cientista?

\- Sim. O meu apelido é Jigoku (地獄 - inferno). Vim oferecer os meus serviços ao exército mais cruel do mundo.

\- Nós já temos um cientista renomado. O seu nome é doutor Gero.

\- Entendo. Mas, me permita mostrar alguns dos meus melhores projetos.

Ele tira um dispositivo circular, sendo que ao apertar um botão, aparece um holograma 3D de uma espécie de fera, simplesmente medonha, de feições bestiais, com presas e garras imensas.

\- Este é a minha experiência 01. Eu uso biotecnologia, assim como posso criar robôs e seres criados em laboratório. Posso criar exércitos invencíveis. Mas, para isso, preciso ter um laboratório próprio. Também não me incomodo de compartilhar meu conhecimento, desde que o outro, seja um cientista excepcional. - ele mostra outra projeção, mostrando uma máquina de batalha formidável com sensores, armado com laser, tendo braços imensos e pernas articuladas - Meu robô, o Onicron 100. Ele está em fase de aperfeiçoamento.

Então, ele apaga as duas projeções e mexe em outra, fazendo surgir uma terceira, no caso uma arma.

\- Esta é a Rashin 300. Uma arma compacta e leve, com lança chamas e metralhadora, cujas balas são especiais, sendo capazes de passarem pela maioria dos materiais, além de terem cabeças explosivas e dados envenenados.

Red e Black estavam maravilhados com as experiências que ele mostrava, mostrando-as em 3D, sendo que o comandante fala:

\- Quanto quer para trabalhar conosco?

O homem informa o seu preço e eles aceitam, sendo que não sabiam que ele era um alienígena que assumiu uma forma semelhante a humana, através de uma projeção corporal que envolvia o seu verdadeiro corpo e que pretendia se vingar dos saiyajins, pelo fim do seu planeta natal, sendo que antes de colocar a sua vingança em prática, precisava compreender os poderes de seus inimigos, assim como os níveis de poder.

Durante as suas investigações, descobriu, para o seu desprazer, que eles eram tidos como heróis, sendo algo absurdo a seu ver.

Porém, frente a esta descoberta, sabia que teria mais chance de testar as suas experiências e projetos, caso viessem enfrentar aRedRibbon, já que eram heróis e aquele exército era visto como criminoso.

" _Após eliminar vocês, saiyajins, será a vez do bastardo do Freeza e sua família"_ \- o alienígena fala em pensamento, com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

\- Quanto tempo demora em criar cada um desses tipos? – Red pergunta curioso.

\- Como não consegui desenvolver ainda um método mais eficaz de produção, teria que esperar meses, para ter um pequeno exército que poderá usar para conquistar o mundo.

\- Bem, de fato, são tecnologias maravilhosas. Creio que terei que adiar por algum tempo. É um pouco irritante, mas, sei que tenho que esperar para ter tal tecnologia. - o comandante fala pensativo - Está contratado. Black, arranje um laboratório e auxiliares para ele.

\- Sim, senhor. - Black fala curvando-se levemente - Por aqui, por favor.

O cientista consente e sai da sala, guiado por Black, enquanto que o comandante Red visualizava em sua mente, a sua vitória jubilosa no futuro, com a nova ciência e tecnologia do estranho ser que causava arrepios na coluna de qualquer um.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, no alto de uma montanha, havia uma casa de madeira.

Naquele instante, Yuutama, um humano, sendo que quando criança tomou por acidente uma fórmula alienígena, que dava uma força sobre-humana para ele e uma alta resistência, além de um nível elevado de poder, que assustou os seus pais biológicos que o abandonaram, temendo que a casa fosse destruída.

O jovem treinava arduamente no lado dessa casa, fazendo centenas de flexões com o dedo, enquanto tinha inúmeras pedras em suas costas.

Ao seu lado, havia outro discípulo, assim como ele. Tinha a pele branca, usava um solidéu escuro, com uma espécie de pompom branco na ponta, sendo que tinha habilidades psíquicas. Podia ser considerado o seu único amigo e se chamava Chaouz.

Ele estava ajudando no treino dele ao levitar pedras pesadas, colocando-as nas costas dele.

O mestre deles saía da casa, sendo que se chamava Tsuru-sennin e estava acompanhado de seu otouto, Tao Pai Pai, um renomado assassino, cujo nome era tão temido, quando o nome Red Ribbon.

Yuutama os ignorava, enquanto treinava, sendo que no íntimo, sentia falta de algo ou talvez fosse o fato de que amava lutar e não sentia vontade de ser um assassino. Sentia gratidão por Tsuru-sennin, pois, foi achado quando era criança e estava sozinho no mundo, após ser abandonado por sua família.

Ele o acolheu e lhe treinou, o fazendo feliz nos treinos, sendo que sempre procurava um desafio, apreciando uma boa batalha.

Naquele instante, ele salta, ficando de pé, enquanto as várias pedras despencavam de suas costas, com ele falando respeitosamente:

\- Terminei as mil flexões, sensei.

\- Excelente! Nunca conheci alguém com a sua capacidade. Você é um diamante bruto que estou adorando lapidar.

\- Muito obrigado pelos elogios, Tsuru-sennin.

\- Concordo com você, irmão. Ele é bem poderoso. - Tao Pai Pai comenta - A resistência e força dele são simplesmente monstruosas. É uma pena que não sinta desejo de ser um assassino. O mercado é amplo e comportaria dois assassinos de alto nível. - Tao Pai Pai falava, sorrindo.

\- Não descartei essa hipótese, Tao Pai Pai-sama. - ele falava respeitosamente.

\- Eu espero que não. Bem, ainda é jovem. Quando perceber o quanto vai lucrar sendo um assassino, com certeza, vai ver com mais carinho essa hipótese.

\- Sabe, Yuutama (勇霊 - espirito da coragem), eu estava pensando sobre o seu pedido de participar do Tenkaichi Budoukai. Não nego que o prêmio é fabuloso, além de poder alavancar o nome da escola Tsuru-sennin, caso ganhe. Eu tenho fé que pode ganhar, ainda mais pelo fato de que ela não está mi participando do torneio. Pelo menos, nas últimas décadas foi assim. Portanto, você teria alguma chance de ganhar, se os demais guerreiros do Time do dragão, não participarem.

\- Muito obrigado, mestre!

\- O torneio esse ano já começou. Mas, pode participar do próximo. Para isso, terá que juntar dinheiro por si mesmo.

\- Posso levar Chaouz comigo, se ele quiser?

\- Claro. Seria um treino excelente, também.

O jovem olha para o seu amigo e pergunta:

\- Quer ir comigo, Chaouz?

\- Claro, Yuutama -san!

\- Ótimo.

\- Você já pode partir. Reúna dinheiro suficiente, assim como treinem muito.

\- Sim. Muito obrigado, sensei!

Richard exclama, se curvando levemente, para depois ele ir para dentro da casa, sendo que chama Chaouz, que se junta a ele, deixando os dois homens sozinhos.

\- Bem, como Sakura não está participando, ele tem chance. Mas, não podemos nos esquecer dos demais membros do time do dragão. - Tao Pai Pai comenta.

\- Eles não participaram esses anos todos. Por que iriam participar agora? - Tsuru pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Não sei. - Tao Pai Pai dá de ombros - Mas, isso pode acontecer. Yuutama é forte, mas, não o suficiente para derrotar um dos membros. Vocês viu o que fizeram nas últimas invasões, ao detê-las?

\- Sim. Bem, isso vai depender da sorte de Yuutama

\- Verdade. - o assassino comenta - Caso ele tenha azar e ela esteja no torneio, irá se revelar?

\- Não e vou orientá-lo a não revelar de qual escola ele pertence. A fama não é tudo, uma vez que também faço bicos como assassino e consigo dinheiro dessa forma. Não suportaria ver a decepção na face dela.

\- Acho que ela não se importaria com o fato que faz bicos como assassino. Sakura pode ser uma heroína. Mas, não acho que ela tenha a mesma visão de um. Ela pode ser uma anti-heroína. Inclusive, pelo que me contou e a atitude dela, não duvido que ela defende a Terra por causa de Mutaito-sama e agora, por sua família. - Tao Pai Pai comenta, olhando para o seu irmão - Você devia reconsiderar.

\- Você iria se revelar? - Tsuru pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Só se você se revelar.

Tsuru fica pensativo e depois, fala:

\- Vou pensar no assunto. De fato, não consigo imaginá-la tendo por completo, os ideais de uma heroína. Ela sempre teve uma mente peculiar, por assim dizer.

\- Reveja irmão e depois, me comunique de sua decisão. Eu irei me hospedar do hotel mais luxuoso da Ilha Papaya. Se concordar em se revelar, me procure e iremos assistir juntos, o Torneio. Senão aparecer no hotel, vou saber que prefere continuar oculto e farei a mesma coisa.

Após Tsuru concordar, Yuutama e Chaouz saem da casa, com trouxas amarradas nas costas, sendo que o mestre deles, fala:

\- Não revelem de qual escola vocês pertencem, caso encontrem alguém relacionado a Sakura.

\- Aquela do Time do dragão, certo?

Tsuru acena afirmativamente com a cabeça e Yuutama fala:

\- O senhor nos contou sobre ela, Mutaito, Gohan e de Kame. Não vamos revelar a nenhum deles e por medida de segurança, nunca falaremos a ninguém a qual escola nós pertencemos e nem sobre o fato de que é o nosso mestre.

\- Eu também não vou falar. – Chaouz promete, animado.

\- Ótimo. Agora, partam. Daqui a alguns anos, me procurem no hotel mais luxuoso. Não tenho certeza se estarei na Ilha.

Ambos consentem e se afastam, descendo pela trilha íngreme, em direção ao vale.


	3. Inicio do torneio

**Notas da Autora**

Após as eliminatórias…

Bardock decide…

Os cozinheiros e comerciantes ficam… 

**Capítulo 3 - Inicio do torneio**

Os guerreiros entram em uma sala e pegam de uma caixa, bolas numeradas que iriam definir o lugar deles na chave e contra quem seria a primeira luta. Havia no total, oito guerreiros, para quatro chaves e que conforme vencessem, avançariam na chave até a final.

Após todos pegarem os seus respectivos números, o juiz os anota no quadro, sendo que antes, ele e alguns monges, pegaram autógrafos com o time do dragão, com as crianças assinando as fotos deles que davam, sendo que haviam sido avisados que isso aconteceria.

O juiz se aproxima do grupo e fala, olhando para uma lista em suas mãos:

\- Eis as ordens das lutas: Primeira luta, Kakarotto versus Tarble, segunda luta, Kuririn Vs Giran, terceira luta, Tenshinhan versus Yukiko e quarta luta, Nami versus Bulma. Esperem aqui, até que chamemos o seu nome.

Então, ele vê Kakarotto, Yukiko e Tarble se aproximando dele e pergunta:

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- É que estamos com fome. – Yukiko fala, sendo que para o juiz ela fazia uma face fofinha.

\- Eu também. – Tarble fala – E Kakarotto também está com fome.

Kakarotto consente, enquanto que não compreendia o motivo de não apreciar nenhum outro macho que afagava a cabeça de Yukiko, como o juiz fazia, apesar de ser de modo paternal. Ele queria rosnar e não compreendia o motivo, embora a sua cauda se contorcia na cintura.

Os demais membros do time do dragão viram o sorteio e notaram a cauda de Goku se contorcendo na cintura, sendo um indicativo que estava tenso ou com raiva e o motivo para todos era bem evidente.

\- Ele está com ciúmes do juiz, que fofo! – Tights exclama, enquanto suspirava – Vejam a cauda dele!

\- Daqui a pouco, ele vai enrolar a cauda na cintura dela, demonstrando de forma inconsciente que é a sua fêmea. – Gine fala emocionada.

\- Como ele pode ser tão sortudo? Já está envolvido com alguém? – Raditz comenta amuado – Eu demorei anos.

\- O que importa é que estamos juntos, meu amor. – Tights fala sorrindo, sendo que Raditz sorri e envolve de forma possessiva a sua cauda na cintura dela, enquanto se beijavam.

Já, Tenhana, pensava consigo mesma:

" _Bem, acho que ele não conseguirá. Pelo menos terá uma batalha excelente. Será bom para ele treinar."_

Então, conforme Gine vaticinou, Kakarotto enrola a sua cauda na cintura de Yukiko, possessivamente, enquanto continha a muito custo um rosnado em sua garganta, sendo que Yukiko já estava acostumada e de forma inconsciente retribui, envolvendo a sua cauda nele.

O juiz não compreendia o ato, mas, achava muito fofo, ambos envolverem a cauda na cintura um do outro.

De uma das janelas, Bardock fala orgulhoso:

\- Esse é o meu garoto!

\- Vamos precisar ampliar a casa para os futuros filhotes. – Gine fala emocionada com um lencinho.

\- Verdade, meu amor. – Bardock fala, abraçando a sua companheira, sendo que a cauda de ambos envolvia a cintura um do outro.

Os demais apenas olhavam para o casal com gotas na cabeça, sendo que Raditz fala:

\- Vocês sabem que vai demorar bastante anos, né? Eles são apenas filhotes.

\- Sim. Mas, já precisamos pensar nos futuros filhotes. – Gine se vira e fala emocionada – Não podemos nos esquecer de que vocês vão ter filhotes, talvez, daqui alguns anos. Precisamos começar a ampliar a casa, desde já.

\- Sua mãe está certa como sempre, filho. Estou ansioso para ter os meus netos. Conto com vocês.

Nisso, Bardock e Gine se entreolham, sorrindo, com Bardock afagando gentilmente o rosto da saiyajin, que cora levemente.

Raditz revirava os olhos e suspira, coçando a cabeça, enquanto Tights corava, para depois perguntar:

\- Eles já tocaram no assunto de neto, antes?

\- Sim. Principalmente a mamãe. Papai contou quantos teríamos e desde então, estão ansiosos.

\- E quantos teríamos? – Tights pergunta curiosa.

\- Gêmeas. Duas fêmeas. Por quê?

Raditz fica com uma gota, enquanto os olhos da Brief pareciam brilhar, com ela falando, sonhadora:

\- Sempre quis ter gêmeas. Duas meninas, para enfeitar e por vestidinho. Eu vi tantos modelos lindos com babado e lacinhos.

O saiyajin fala receoso:

\- Sabe que elas não serão o que vocês chamam de boneca, certo?

\- Sim. Mas, tem tanta roupinha fofinha para menina. – ela olha para ele – Por acaso não gostou do fato de termos meninas?

\- Eu gostei. Gostaria de ter princesinhas. – o saiyajin fala sorrindo.

\- Claro que vão aprender a luta. Hoje em dia é essencial e a Terra parece ser um imã para atrair perigo. Agora, quando são pequenas, posso por muitos vestidos fofos, assim como fora dos treinos.

\- Com certeza, meu amor. – nisso, ele aproxima seus lábios do dela e a beija.

\- Meu amor, melhor nós pensamos em ampliação também. Para nossos futuros netos. – Gohan fala pensativo.

\- Sabe que ainda é cedo, né? Não compreendo essa ansiedade, toda. – Sakura fala, arqueando o cenho.

\- Eu também não compreendo. Povo estranho. – Piccolo fala, com os braços dobrados na frente do corpo.

\- Põe estranho nisso, Piccolo. – Sakura fala para o namekuseijin – É muito estranho.

\- Mal vejo a hora de pegar meus netos no colo. – Gohan fala emocionado ao imaginar segurando os seus netos.

Sakura e Piccolo ficam com gotas ao olhar para Gohan e os outros, sendo que depois se entreolham, sem compreenderem o motivo de tais reações a palavra neto e crias.

Enquanto isso, Kame-sennin pensa consigo mesmo:

" _Acho que isso é muito precoce. Ainda são crianças. Se vão ter netos em breve, é mais fácil com Raditz e Tights."_

O sennin lutava bravamente contra a vontade de apalpar a bunda de Tights, que estava próxima dele. Ele usava a visão de um Raditz, no mínimo, enfurecido, para controlar a sua mão boba, para o bem de sua saúde.

No local que os guerreiros se encontravam, todos os demais ouviram o pedido de comida e ficaram com gotas na cabeça, menos Kuririn, Tenshinhan e Bulma, que já esperavam algo assim.

Então, o juiz fala:

\- Bem, é por aqui. Vou falar aos cozinheiros para preparar algo para vocês. É verdade que cada um de vocês, come o equivalente a cinquenta pessoas ou mais? No caso, os que têm cauda?

\- Sim. – Yukiko fala sorrindo meigamente.

\- Incrível!

Kuririn e os demais olhavam a cena, começando a sentir pena dos cozinheiros, pois, eram nada mais, nada menos, do que três saiyajins famintos, apesar de um deles ser uma meia saiyajin.

\- Estou com pena dos cozinheiros. Pobres coitados.

Bulma e Tenshinhan concordam com a cabeça.

\- Bem, teremos um intervalo. Podemos comer algo. – Bardock fala com eles pousando no chão, enquanto caminhavam para longe dali em direção as barracas.

" _Será que teremos comida suficiente para quatros saiyajins adultos e um bebê, famintos?"_

Kame-sennin pensa consigo mesmo, preocupado, que as barracas não fossem suficientes para a demanda de um saiyajin, já que cada um deles comia o equivalente a cinquenta pessoas ou mais. Esse era o mesmo pensamento de Gohan, Tenhana, Tights e de Piccolo, ao olhar os saiyajins com fome.

Os guerreiros estavam se acostumando com os diversos flashes e câmeras, sendo que raramente respondiam aos jornalistas, enquanto conseguiam despistar os mesmos.

Os donos das barracas de comida ficaram estarrecidos ao ver o apetite descomunal deles, sendo que havia boatos do apetite imenso deles. Compreenderam que ver pessoalmente, era diferente de ouvir falar e questionavam como cabia tanta comida na barriga de um bebê, tão voraz quando os pais, tio e a primeira guerreira do time do dragão, Sakura.

O time do dragão autografou tudo o que colocam em seu rosto, sendo que o rei da Terra depositava uma quantia mensal nas contas dos guerreiros, que como dificilmente usavam, ficava apenas rendendo, já que tiravam tudo que precisavam do Monte Paouz, raramente comprando algo.

Isso foi possível, pois, Kami-sama orientou Piccolo, que estava junto de Sakura, quando fornecia a conta que seria depositada o dinheiro, que depois ser distribuída em várias contas. Para o rei da Terra não passavam de migalhas, considerando a quantia de dinheiro no reino e ele considerava que era um dever e obrigação. Pacientemente, os Briefs e Gohan, ensinaram a eles como usarem um cartão de crédito e débito. Sakura sabia como usar um, mas, os outros, não.

Tights e Raditz haviam se separado, temporariamente, pois, Bulma ainda estava no colégio e ela concordava que a irmã merecia ir para o colégio, sem ser assediada pela mídia. Se vissem Tights e a associassem a ser uma Brief, a sua irmã seria assediada. Tal ato não agradava Raditz. Mas, ele compreendia que era necessário, pelo menos até o final daquele ano, já que Bulma faria uma prova de conclusão do ensino médio. Como não ia fazer faculdade, terminaria os seus estudos até o final do ano.

Então, após eles esvaziarem todas as barracas de comida, com os lojistas chorando de felicidade com o quanto lucraram, fazendo mesuras exageradas aos mesmos, eles correm e já providenciam mais alimentos para as demais pessoas que estavam se dirigindo as barracas.

Picollo e os demais chikuyuujins, ficaram surpresos ao verem que milagrosamente, toda a comida das barracas, conseguiu saciar os saiyajins. Eles consideravam isso um milagre.

Na cozinha, após darem autógrafos, várias pilhas de chawans e pratos se acumulavam, com os mesmos sendo lavados, enquanto vários cozinheiros cozinhavam, sendo que haviam comprovado o boato do apetite deles ao verem o quanto comiam e o entusiasmo dos três, cujas barrigas não pareciam ter fim.

Somente após vários minutos, os saiyajins e meia saiyajin, apoiam as chawans na mesa, suspirando satisfeitos, sendo que se viessem no próximo torneio, os cozinheiros iriam se programar para fazer um imenso banquete.

Eles agradecem aos cozinheiros, para depois voltarem ao local para esperarem a sua vez de se serem chamados, pois, os tambores rufaram, indicando que o Torneio começaria.

Os tambores tocam freneticamente, até que eles cessam, abruptamente, com uma última batida forte, enquanto o juiz sobe na arena, para depois falar com entusiasmo, girando o microfone na mão:

\- Vamos dar início ao vigésimo primeiro Tenkaichi Budoukai Tenkaichi Budoukai! Agora, anunciaremos as lutas da primeira rodada. Na primeira luta teremos Kakarotto versus Tarble, na segunda luta, teremos Kuririn contra Giran, a terceira luta será Tenshihan versus Yukiko e na quarta luta, será Nami contra Bulma. Daqui a pouco, irá começara primeira luta. O vencedor deste torneio vai receber o prêmio de quinhentos mil zeni! É proibido matar o oponente, assim como o uso de armas é vedado a ambos os guerreiros e não há limite para as lutas. Se disser que desiste, perde a luta automaticamente, assim como se cair da arena ou senão se levantar após o final da contagem de um a dez. Antes da primeira luta começar, vamos ouvir algumas palavras do líder dos monges do templo Budou.

Um cão azul sobe na arena e olha para todos, para depois dar um latido, entregando em seguida o microfone para o juiz, que se curva para o mesmo, agradecendo, enquanto ele saia da arena, com todos os espectadores ficando com gotas na cabeça.

Bactéria, que havia se afastado da área do torneio, estava irado, pois, havia pegado justamente o guerreiro que não tinha nariz.

Sempre que ele subia na arena das eliminatórias, se autoproclamava vencedor, pois, havia derrotado todos os seus adversários com o seu mau cheiro, sendo que estava confiante de vencer os guerreiros do dragão, principalmente com cauda ao ver como o odor dele os afetava, drasticamente, pois, foi demonstrado a ele que o olfato deles era demasiadamente sensível.

Porém, teve a desagradável surpresa, quando Kuririn revelou, de imediato, que não tinha nariz e o derrotou com apenas um golpe, mesmo com ele usando o seu catarro. Não viu quando o golpe o atingiu. Tudo o que se lembrava, foi de lançar a sua bola de catarro, para depois acordar contra a parede do outro lado, sentindo uma dor intensa no rosto e nas costas.

Murmurando maldições, ele se afasta, decidindo ir até o lixão próximo dali.

No Torneio, os tambores rufavam cada vez mais rápidos, até que cessam.

\- Para a primeira luta, teremos Kakarotto versus Tarble! Por favor, os desafiantes subam na arena.

Os jornalistas começam a preparar o seu sistema de vídeo para capitar as batalhas, cuja velocidade era imensa, enquanto que ocorria uma animação em massa na multidão que estava ávida para ver o confronto, embora soubessem que poderiam ver com mais detalhes através do vídeo da gravação das emissoras, que depois, iriam retransmitir as batalhas dali a dois dias, após a transmissão online, sendo que seria transmitido em câmera lenta.

Kakarotto e Tarble sobem na arena, abananado as suas caudas, ansiosos para as batalhas. O time do dragão assistia as lutas, flutuando no ar, até pousarem no telhado do torneio, com muitos olhando para eles, comentando entre si, enquanto que outros acenavam.

Para ficarem juntos, Raditz e Tights assistiam a batalha, ocultos dos olhares dos outros, ao ficarem embaixo de vários coqueiros, com a cauda do saiyajin envolvendo a cintura de sua amada, que repousava a cabeça em seu ombro.

Enquanto isso, conforme eram aplaudidos, os dois saiyajins puros tomavam os seus lugares na arena com as caudas abanando, com muitas mulheres suspirando ao verem as caudinhas, sendo que muitas queriam tocá-las por acha-las fofas. Inclusive, achavam eles fofinhos e queriam abraça-los. O publico feminino estava especialmente animado, ainda mais com as caudinhas, sendo que conforme mexiam mais extasiadas elas ficavam.

Então, eles enrolam a cauda deles na cintura com muito custo, contendo a animação, sendo que havia sido pedido pelos demais, que eles ficassem apenas no confronto físico, para diminuir o nível de destruição e rajadas de ki não podiam ser usadas, nem mesmo no céu, pois, podiam atingir algum avião que estivesse voando próximo dali.

Então, o juiz fala, exclamando animado, pois, estava ansioso para vê-los lutar:

\- Hajime!


	4. Tenkaichi Budoukai - Kakarotto Vs Tarble

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha de Kakarotto contra Tarble começa...

O juiz decide...

 **Capítulo 4 - Tenkaichi Budoukai Kakarotto Vs Tarble**

Tarble tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o maior bloqueia, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um golpe. O menor, Tarble, bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as suas pernas, tentando acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, enquanto que contra-atacava, ora com chutes, ora com os punhos.

Tarble tenta acertá-lo com um chute voador, que é bloqueado pelo antebraço dele, enquanto que ele tentava golpear, ao mesmo tempo, que o menor, gira o corpo para o lado desviando do soco, para depois começar uma sequência de ataques com os punhos, consecutivamente, enquanto Goku se agachava e desviava dos mesmos, sendo que bloqueava alguns usando as mãos ou os antebraços e ficam assim por alguns minutos, até que o maior, Kakarotto, começa a contra atacar com os punhos, com o menor os bloqueando, assim como os desviando, com ambos atacando e defendendo na mesma intensidade em pleno ar, pois, subiram conforme lutavam, até que Kakarotto tenta chutá-lo e ele se afasta, para depois ser seguido por Goku e quando tenta golpeá-lo horizontalmente com o braço estendido, ele se desloca para trás dele, que tenta dar uma cotovelada nele, mas, Goku, bloqueia com ambas as palmas da mão, sendo que desviava de um chute lateral, fazendo-o se afastar dele.

Então, em uma brecha dele, Goku começa a golpeá-lo no tórax e na face, consecutivamente, sendo que quando vai golpeá-lo novamente com um soco cruzado, ele se agacha, escapando do golpe e recomeçando a atacar, quase acertando o queixo dele, que desvia e nisso, ele começa a atacar, com Kakarotto se defendendo, até que ele consegue contra atacar, sendo que tenta dar um soco, que é bloqueado por Tarble, sendo que aproveita o momento para acertar uma joelhada certeira no rosto dele com toda a sua força, o atirando com violência para trás.

O menor se recupera no ar e avança contra ele, voando até o mesmo que se esquiva do soco dele, de direita, para depois ambos começarem a atacar e contra atacar na mesma medida, assim como se defendiam dos golpes um do outro.

Kakarotto tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, Tarble a bloqueia, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um soco, que é bloqueado e tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as suas pernas, bloqueando os ataques, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando e conforme realizavam a luta corpo-a-corpo, subiam para o alto, sobre o olhar estarrecido de todos os espectadores, juiz e lutadores, com exceção dos demais que sorriam frente a batalha acirrada.

O juiz olha para Kame-sennin e se recorda do evento anterior. Ele se vira para um monge que estava ao lado dele, contando a sua ideia, baseada em uma experiência anterior, sendo retransmitida ao líder dos monges, que concorda.

Um dos monges se aproxima do grupo do telhado e fala:

\- Kame sennin-sama?

\- Sim?

O chikyuujin desce, não aparentando ter mais de trinta anos e pergunta:

\- O que deseja?

\- Em troca da metade de um salário que damos ao juiz, o senhor poderia narrar, novamente, as batalhas do time do dragão, para os espectadores?

\- Por que não?

Muten sorri ao pensar no dinheiro sendo usado para conseguir mulheres, a fim de se divertir em uma noite e após se imaginar no meio das mulheres, ele seca a baba e desfaz o sorriso pervertido, enquanto que os demais guerreiros reviram os olhos, menos Gine, que ainda em sua inocência, não percebeu, já que Muten mantinha as mãos longe dela, após uma ameaça velada de Bardock.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, em uma ilha no oceano, em uma casa, mais precisamente na sala, a tartaruga chamada Kame, que assistia o torneio pela tevê, vê a face de Muten após o monge se aproximar e falar algo, pois, uma câmera filmou, sendo que já imaginava o que era e geme, apoiando a nadadeira na cabeça, pensando consigo mesmo, ao se lembrar de algo parecido no passado:

"É mesmo um pervertido".

\- O senhor poderia me acompanhar, por favor? Você e o juiz irão trabalhar juntos, sendo que terá alguns comentários entre si, ao responder algumas questões que possam surgir.

\- Algumas, eu não poderei revelar. Tudo bem?

O monge pensa um pouco e concorda.

Então, é dado outro microfone para Muten e ele fica ao lado do juiz, que anuncia animado:

\- Ganhei um auxiliar. O lutador Muten. Ele vai me auxiliar na narração da luta, assim como em alguns detalhes, se possível.

\- Será um prazer trabalhar com o senhor. – Roshi fala cordialmente.

\- O senhor poderia narrar, por favor?

\- Claro.

Nisso, ele começa a narrar a luta para os espectadores que estavam ansiosos para saber sobre a luta, assim como os outros lutadores, pois, somente ouviam os sons dos golpes sendo trocados e apenas conseguiam ver os lutadores, quando eles paravam, por alguns instantes.

Goku desvia do golpe de Tarble, enquanto o golpeia fortemente no abdômen, para em seguida, tentar acerta-lo com a perna, sendo que o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço, para depois o menor dar um soco fortíssimo no rosto do maior, fazendo-o voar para longe até se chocar contra a arena, sendo que surge uma nuvem de detritos, enquanto Tarble avançava até a cratera, tentando acertar uma cotovelada em Kakarotto, que havia acabado de se erguer, sendo que ele detém o cotovelo dele, que tenta acerta-lo com a perna, sendo bloqueada com a perna do oponente, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dele, com a sua cauda tentando acerta-lo, sendo que a detém com o seu antebraço, embora sentisse a ardência do golpe por causa do atrito dos pelos.

Tarble tenta acertar uma joelhada nele, mas, ele bloqueia com o seu joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o menor, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho de Kakarotto que tenta dar uma cotovelada, mas, Tarble consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o seu rosto, que desvia, lateralmente.

Enquanto o maior bloqueava, avançava contra o menor e em um piscar de olhos, está na frente dele que tenta chutá-lo, com Goku desviando do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, assim como dá uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo dele, fazendo-o esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida, girar o corpo e chuta-lo transversalmente no abdômen, sendo que a força do golpe o joga para o chão em queda livre.

Kakarotto desce em direção a ele, que se recuperava parcamente no ar, tentando acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo que este some no ar, novamente, reaparecendo atrás dele que percebe, porém, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo, o maior começa a soca-lo consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear os ataques, enquanto o seu corpo é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos de Goku, que alternava seus ataques entre o abdômen e face de seu inimigo, até que o menor recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu rosto, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, para em seguida levar uma joelhada no tórax, para depois sumir da frente dele.

Ele aparece atrás dele e o golpeia com o punho violentamente na região das costas, atirando Tarble rumo ao chão com violência, fazendo-a se chocar contra a arena, levantando uma nuvem densa de terra, provocando uma cratera considerável em uma parte da mesma.

O menor se recupera e voa com ímpeto em direção ao maior, tentando acertar um chute nele, com Goku se desviando do chute, para em seguida tentar dar nele um soco de direita e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos vários socos e chutes que se seguiram, Kakarotto desviou de todos e inclusive, se esquivando, quando Tarble tenta chuta-lo com o pé, com o guerreiro se defendendo com os braços.

Então, após o choque de um soco, eles se afastam em decorrência da força do impacto, para depois impulsionarem o corpo um contra o outro, retornando ao embate físico, recomeçando com a troca de socos e chutes, bloqueando com os joelhos, mãos ou antebraço, com um tentando acertar o outro.

Tanto Goku como Tarble, tentava dar uma joelhada um no outro, assim como uma cotovelada, ao mesmo tempo, sendo que ambos bloqueavam o ataque um do outro e ficam por um tempo, considerável, pressionando o joelho e cotovelo do outro, até que o menor tenta golpear o guerreiro com o seu outro braço, sendo o seu punho rebatido pelo punho do maior, até que Tarble consegue empurrar o antebraço de Kakarotto e nisso, tenta atingi-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela palma de uma das mãos dele, que tenta soca-lo, sendo que o guerreiro bloqueia com o seu antebraço, para depois tentar soca-lo, com ele bloqueando com o antebraço e assim se segue por vários minutos.

Então, cada um deles tenta chutar o outro com pé, sendo que os ataques são bloqueados, assim como o contra ataque, com ambos continuando a batalha física, sendo que tarble sentia a força de Goku nos golpes.

Novamente, ambas as joelhadas são bloqueadas um pelo outro, ao mesmo tempo, que Kakarotto bloqueava o antebraço de Tarble, ao segura-lo, enquanto que o menor bloqueava o soco dela com a outra mão.

Tarble alterna socos com chutes, joelhadas e cotoveladas, ficando estarrecido, pois vira seu oponente bloquear o seu soco com o joelho tranquilamente como senão sentisse nada, sendo que Kakarotto o chuta no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão, novamente

Um atacava e o outro bloqueava e ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Goku no abdômen de Tarble o lança em direção a arena, abrindo uma cratera.

Tarble sai da cratera e avançava com o punho esticado, sendo que Goku desvia e nisso, golpeia fortemente o abdômen do maior, fazendo-o curvar-se levemente, sendo que consegue se recuperar antes de ser golpeado no rosto por um cruzado de direita do menor, que tenta acerta-lo com a perna e o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso, do braço dele, para depois ele dar um soco fortíssimo na face dele, fazendo o guerreiro, quase se chocar contra o chão, sendo que para a poucos metros do mesmo.

O maior tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pelo menor, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele, que bloqueia com a mão e tenta acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que tarble bloqueia o chute lateral de Goku com o braço.

Então, o menor, tenta acerta-lo com um chute, sendo desviado pelo maior que tenta golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, que é esquivado pelo seu oponente, que usa o seu punho direito, que é bloqueado por Tarble, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois ele tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por Goku que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele, que bloqueia com a mão.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam e ficam assim por algum tempo, para depois recomeçarem, novamente, a troca de golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida, usando os punhos, cotovelos, joelhos, cotovelos e pés.

Tarble tenta golpeá-lo com o joelho, porém, é bloqueado pelo cotovelo dele, sendo que ele tenta acertá-lo com um gancho de esquerda, que é bloqueado por uma das mãos de Kakarotto.

Então, o menor decide aproveitar o momento para golpeá-lo novamente, que se recupera a tempo, juntando as suas mãos no alto, entrelaçando os dedos e atingindo-a na cabeça, enquanto desviava do golpe dele, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, para em seguida, dá uma joelhada no abdômen de Tarble, o jogando para o alto, que está sem reação por causa da dor dos dois golpes consecutivos em sua cabeça e abdômen.

Quando ele despenca do alto, Goku sorri e acerta uma joelhada no queixo de Tarble e aproveitando o ensejo, o guerreiro consegue golpear com o seu punho a face dele e o impacto o fz se chocar contra a arena, abrindo mais uma cratera, com o menor se levantando parcamente, para depois voar em direção a Goku, ficando na frente dele, preparando o seu golpe, com Kakarotto preparando o seu.

\- Kame... hame... ha!

Ambos exclamam em usino, usando o mesmo golpe no ar, com ambos se chocando, provocando um deslocamento intenso de ar e um brilho intenso, impossibilitando das pessoas verem o que acontecia, sendo que após alguns minutos, Tarble cai em direção a arena, inconsciente e ferido, pois, o golpe de Goku foi mais forte e acertou ele.

Mais uma cratera surge, enquanto Goku pousava suavemente na arena, um pouco arfante.

Todos veem os ferimentos deles, principalmente o de Tarble e quando o juiz ousa chamar uma ambulância, Muten fala:

\- Se aproxime e comece a contagem. Ele não vai morrer por causa disso. Você precisa coroar o vencedor dessa luta, para dar prosseguimento ao torneio.

\- Mas...

\- Vá e comece e contar! – Roshi exclama autoritário e de forma intimidadora.

Ainda estarrecido, o juiz consente se se aproxima de Tarble, procurando ignorar, estoicamente, a poça de sangue e fala:

\- Segundo o Deus da luta, Muten Roshi-sama, isso não é o suficiente para mata-lo e considerando o que soubermos até agora, parece algo crível. Vou começar a contagem!

\- Um... dois... três... quatro... cinco... seis... sete... oito... nove... dez! O lutador Tarble está inconsciente! A vitória é de Kakarotto!

Então, Tarble se levanta, sendo que ouviu a declaração de vitória dele e não ficou chateado, pois, de fato, ainda precisava treinar muito para chegar ao nível de Goku. Ele era consciente da diferença de poder entre ambos.

Eles se cumprimentam, com a plateia comemorando e quando passam por Muten, ele entrega duas senzus, uma para cada um que comem ao entrar, recusando a assistência médica, com os médicos ficando estarrecidos ao verem eles se recuperando em um passe de mágica.


	5. Yukiko Vs Tenshinhan

**Notas da Autora**

Giran é...

Yukiko e Tenshinhan se enfrentam e...

Namu não tem escolha, além de...

 **Capítulo 5 - Yukiko Vs Tenshinhan**

O juiz anuncia, empolgado, pela luta que acabou de presenciar:

\- Os próximos lutadores serão Kuririn e Giran. Por favor, subam na arena.

O guerreiro careca sobe, junto de Giran, para depois ambos se afastarem, ficando um na frente do outro.

\- Vou derrotar você! Não me importo se é do time do dragão ou não. Eu tenho uma arma secreta.

\- Sério. Então, permitirei que ataque primeiro. Use a sua arma secreta, agora. – Kuririn fala seriamente – Pode ser a única chance de eu ter algum desafio.

\- Vou derrotar você! Vai se arrepender por isso. – o monstro fala com um sorriso.

\- Vejo que estamos tendo provocação de ambos os lados! Com certeza será uma luta muito boa. – ele faz uma pausa e exclama – Hajime!

Então, Giran usa o seu Guru guru gum, ao atirar em direção ao guerreiro careca que é envolvido pela espécie de goma, com o monstro falando, arrogantemente:

\- Agora, você está preso pelo meu Guru guru gum e vou chutá-lo da arena! Eis a minha técnica secreta!

\- Pelo visto, será mesmo uma luta animada. – o juiz comenta para Kame-sennin.

\- Não será. Acredite, a diferença entre eles, é a mesma do céu e da terra. Kuririn tem oponentes muito poderosos que o forçaram a aumentar os seus poderes em batalhas amigáveis. Esse Giran não tem qualquer chance contra ele.

\- É verdade? Mas, ele tem essa gosma que prende o adversário.

\- Veja. Por acaso, Kuririn está abalado?

O juiz olha para o guerreiro careca que exibe uma face tediosa e fala a Giran, com visível decepção no rosto:

\- Isso é tudo? Não outra técnica mais poderosa?

\- Como assim? Essa é a minha técnica mais poderosa.

Ele fala na frente dele, preparando para chutá-lo.

\- Patético. – o humano comenta.

Então, destrói a Guru guru gum, como senão fosse nada, para desespero de Giran, que depois, recebe um chute violento em seu abdômen, sendo atirado contra a parede atrás dele, caindo fora da arena.

\- Não disse? – Kame-sennin fala ao juiz.

O mesmo fica desconcertado, até que sobe na arena e anuncia:

\- O monstro Giran caiu fora da arena. A vitória é do lutador Kuririn!

Sorrindo, o jovem se retira da arena e bate o seu punho no de Kakarotto e de Tenshinhan.

Então, após os monges pegarem Giran, desacordado, o tirando da área em volta da arena para entregar aos veterinários chamados pelos monges, o juiz exclama:

\- A próxima luta será o guerreiro Tenshinhan contra a guerreira Son Yukiko!

Conforme ele se dirigiam para a arena, Yukiko falava animada, com a caudinha abanando para os lados:

\- Vamos lutar dando tudo de si! Vai ser tão divertido!

\- Sim. – Tenshinhan fala ciente da diferença entre eles e que não tinha qualquer chance de vencê-la.

Porém, mesmo sabendo disso, daria tudo de si, para que não tivesse qualquer arrependimento.

Então, eles sobem na arena, com muitos achando Yukiko fofinha, ainda mais com a caudinha abanando, sendo comum o comentário que queriam segurar na caudinha fofa, na opinião de muitos que ficaram desanimados, quando a caudinha para de abanar e envolve a cintura dela.

O juiz olha de um para o outro e depois, exclama, para em seguida, sair rapidamente da arena:

\- Hajime!

Trocando sorrisos, ambos avançam um contra o outro, enquanto o juiz estava feliz, pois, teria outra luta maravilhosa, após a do Kakarotto e do Tarble.

Afinal, ambos eram guerreiros do time do dragão.

Yukiko avança com o punho contra Tenshinhan que desvia, enquanto tentava golpear a meia saiyajin, que desvia dos socos e chutes consecutivos do mittsumeijin sem qualquer esforço, até que a guerreira some de sua vista e quando reaparece ao lado do uchyuujin, que fica surpreso pelo deslocamento, sente um forte chute transversal no abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo-o várias vezes, até que é arremessado para longe com um chute certeiro em sua face.

Tenshinhan consegue se recuperar a tempo e voa com ímpeto em direção a meia saiyajin e tenta acertar um chute nela, com Yukiko desviando do chute, para em seguida, dar um soco de direita e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que não estava usando todo o seu poder e força contra ele.

O mittsumeijin bloqueia e tenta acerta-la com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, Yukiko usa as pernas dela, enquanto que o alienígena tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando e assim segue-se por vários minutos.

Tenshinhan tenta ataca-la novamente, mas a guerreira desvia e em um piscar de olhos, se posiciona atrás dele, dando um soco nas costas do mittsumeijin, atirando-o em direção ao solo, sendo que o guerreiro consegue se recuperar, parcamente, do golpe e para no ar.

Então, aproveitando a face embasbacada de seu oponente, Yukiko avança e chuta o guerreiro no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão e depois, dá um soco no rosto dele, quando ele se aproxima do solo, acabando por se chocar contra o chão.

Se refazendo, avança contra a meia saiyajin com o punho esticado, porém, ela desvia e nisso, golpeia o abdômen do uchyuujin, fazendo-o curvar-se levemente, sendo que ele consegue se recuperar e tenta acerta-la com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço dela, para depois ela dar um soco fortíssimo na face de Tenshinhan, fazendo-o ser arremessado para trás, até que se choca contra o solo.

Então, ele se ergue, ficando de pé, para em seguida voar até Yukiko, que estava flutuando no ar, sendo que ao se aproximar, tenta dar uma cotovelada na sua oponente, que detém o cotovelo dele, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo, tentava acertá-la com a perna e em seguida com uma cotovelada, com ela bloqueando todos os golpes, para em seguida acerta-lo com o seu punho, enquanto controlava o seu ki para não provocar danos muito sérios nele, devido a diferença de poder entre eles.

Nos vários socos e chutes que se seguiram, Yukiko desviou de todos sem o menor esforço e inclusive, saltou por cima e foi para as costas dele, que se vira e recomeça o ataque frenético, irado, tentando golpeá-la, com a meia saiyajin se esquivando e ao tentar chuta-la com o pé, ela se protege com o braço.

Os espectadores estavam animados, apesar de não conseguirem ver nada, graças a narração de Muten sobre os golpes e o que estava acontecendo na arena.

Próximo dali, uma criança chamada Hercule Satan, estava de mau humor ao ver os seus pais e irmãos animados com a luta, sendo que ele detestava o time do dragão, pois, os heróis detinham toda a atenção de sua família que era grande fã deles.

Encostado de costas para arena, em um muro próximo da arena, ele murmurava, com os braços cruzados na frente do tórax:

\- Quando vão perceber que isso é um truque?

De volta a arena, Tenshinhan alterna socos com chutes, vendo ela bloquear o seu soco com o joelho, tranquilamente, como se não sentisse nada e em um momento de descuido por parte do mittsumeijin, Yukiko o chuta no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão, novamente.

Próximo dali, na entrada para a arena, os demais membros do time do dragão assistiam a luta e Bulma comenta:

\- É admirável o quanto ele se ergue. Ele tem muita determinação.

\- Com certeza e ele sabia que não teria qualquer chance de vencer a Yukiko-chan, afinal, nós sempre treinamentos combate entre nós, regularmente. – Kakarotto fala pensativo – Mas, mesmo assim, está demonstrando uma resistência maior do que nos treinos. Ele melhorou muito em um mês. Prevejo que essa luta não vai terminar tão cedo e só vai terminar, quando Tenshinhan ficar inconsciente.

\- Eu também não duvido.

Kuririn fala, olhando para Goku, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo, sobre o fato de que estava na mesma situação que Tenshinhan. Ninguém precisava falar que ele não tinha qualquer chance contra Kakarotto. Ele era plenamente ciente da diferença de poder entre eles. Até porque, o seu amigo e rival era um saiyajin. Mesmo assim, honraria o seu sangue guerreiro e lutaria dando tudo de si, para não ter qualquer arrependimento, jurando que não seria fácil derrota-lo. Ele faria questão de acertar, ao menos, vários golpes no saiyajin.

\- Prevejo que no final, teremos Kakarotto contra Yukiko. – Tarble fala animado – Será uma batalha maravilhosa.

\- Eu prevejo a destruição total da arena quando ambos lutarem um contra o outro. – A Brief fala sombriamente, sentindo pena dos monges, que teriam, novamente, o prejuízo total da arena e do entorno, se bobear.

Próximo dali, o grupo que assistia a batalha, ouviu o que Bulma disse e concordavam que o templo teria prejuízo total na arena.

Piccolo estava corado, conforme Tenhana se aproximava dele, ficando ao seu lado, com ambos trocando olhares discretos.

Na arena, Tenshihan se ergue, sentindo fortes dores, enquanto lutava contra ela, avançando em sua oponente, tentando golpeá-la com o joelho, com o ataque sendo bloqueado, enquanto que tentava acerta-la com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dela, que o acerta horizontalmente no abdômen com o seu pé, atirando-o com violência para trás, para em seguida voar rapidamente até o mesmo, juntando as mãos no alto, para em seguida acertá-lo na cabeça, fazendo-o se chocar de cabeça contra o chão.

Tenshinhan ergue-se com visível dificuldade, até que consegue ficar de pé, exibindo um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto arfava, sendo que Yukiko também sorria, até que ele avança com o punho erguido para a meia saiyajin, que consegue bloquear o ataque com as mãos, enquanto que o chikyuujin tentava chuta-la com ímpeto.

A meia chikyuujin consegue desviar do chute sem qualquer dificuldade, dando em seguida um soco de direita, outro de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, consecutivamente, fazendo Tenshinhan curvar-se, para em seguida dar uma joelhada no queixo do mittsumeijin, o atirando para o alto, para depois ele cair com intrépido, de costas, contra o chão.

O povo estava extasiado com a narração da batalha por Kame-sennin, já que era o único que podia ver o movimento dos guerreiros, permitindo ao público ter uma noção dos golpes trocados e do que aconteceu, sendo que muitas cenas conseguiriam ser filmados, graças aos equipamentos de gravação e de reprodução, que tiveram um salto gigantesco na evolução de sua tecnologia, visando acompanhar tais batalhas.

O juiz também estava maravilhado, enquanto sorria entusiasmado com a narração, sendo que desejava, ardentemente, um dia, poder ver tal batalha, sem precisar de um equipamento de vídeo e de narração ou de um membro do lendário Time do dragão, narrando. Seria a realização de um sonho.

Para a surpresa de todos, inclusive de Yukiko, Tenshinhan consegue erguer-se, novamente, embora sentisse seus músculos clamando para descansar, além de sentir dores lacerantes.

Próximo dali, Bardock comenta surpreso:

\- Incrível. O seu filho tem muita determinação. É um verdadeiro guerreiro.

\- Nós não somos uma raça guerreira no mesmo nível de vocês, saiyajins, mas, temos o sangue guerreiro. Sempre iremos nos levantar e lutaremos até o nosso fim ou até ficarmos inconscientes. – Tenhana fala – E percebam que ele já sabia que não poderia vencer a Yukiko-chan. Mesmo assim, decidiu dar tudo de si e lutar até o fim. Não me surpreendo dele ter se levantando tantas vezes.

\- A luta já está chegando ao final. – Gine fala, seriamente.

\- Verdade, Gine-san. – Gohan comenta pensativo – Estamos chegando ao final.

Hana assistia a batalha da amiga e torcia por ela, sendo que Pual estava ao seu lado e corava ao olhar para ela.

Tenshinhan avança contra Yukiko e nisso, começa um ataque frenético, com a meia saiyajin bloqueando facilmente todos os golpes, uma vez que nos vários socos e chutes que se seguiram, ela bloqueou todos sem o menos esforço e inclusive, se deslocou até ficar atrás do mittsumeijin, que prontamente se virou e recomeça com o ataque frenético, até que em um descuido, ele abre a sua defesa e a meia chikyuujin aproveita para golpeá-lo, consecutivamente, no abdômen e no rosto, até que um chute certeiro dela, em seu abdômen, o atira com violência contra o chão, provocando um leve tremor na área, enquanto surgia uma cratera profunda na arena, com a multidão e o juiz ficando estarrecidos, sendo que os demais não estavam surpresos.

\- Melhor você fazer a contagem, juiz. Se bem, que eu duvido que ele vai se levantar dessa cratera.

Yukiko pousa na arena, enquanto que de forma desajeitada, o juiz vai até a cratera e para na borda da mesma, se refazendo da surpresa, vendo Tenshinhan vivo e inconsciente.

Então, começa a contagem:

\- Tenshihan recebeu vários golpes violentos e está inconsciente com o impacto. Vou começar a contar. Um... dois... três... quatro... cinco... seis... sete... oito... nove... dez! Tenshihan está inconsciente! A vitória é de Son Yukiko!

Tenshinhan recobra a consciência e sai da cratera, sendo que a meia saiyajin, sorrindo, estende a mão e ele aceita, sorrindo também, ciente de que deu tudo de si e que no final, pelo cansaço e pela dor, acabou se descuidando da defesa e Yukiko usou essa brecha para derrota-lo. Ele lutou dando tudo de si e não tinha qualquer arrependimento.

Afinal, a meia saiyajin era muito poderosa e dos mais jovens membros do Time do dragão, ela e Kakarotto, eram os mais fortes e suas batalhas sempre eram intensas, desprendendo uma grande energia.

Então, quando ela o ajuda a entrar na área de espera, a meia saiyajin observa os médicos se aproximando e rapidamente, Bulma, que estava próxima deles, dá uma senzu à Tenshinhan que come se recuperando, instantaneamente, sobre o olhar surpreso dos médicos, que ficam sem entender como os ferimentos dele foram curados, rapidamente, enquanto se afastavam, ao constatar que ele estava bem.

Na arena, o juiz anuncia, enquanto um grupo de reparo subia a arena, para tampar os buracos:

\- Iremos fazer uma pausa para que a arena seja consertada. Voltaremos em trinta minutos. – ele fala, após consultar um dos restauradores.

Para alívio das pessoas que assistiam, o sol ficou encoberto pelas nuvens, diminuindo o calor, enquanto muitos se abanavam, sendo que vendedores de refrescos e aperitivos, circundavam entre a multidão, enquanto que alguns haviam saído até as barracas.

Um grupo de monges, para embaixo dos guerreiros e estendem bebidas refrescantes para o time do dragão, falando:

\- Temos bebidas refrescantes para vocês e inclusive, leite gelado para os gatinhos. Por favor, aceitem. É cortesia do templo para os heróis que salvaram a Terra, várias vezes.

Eles agradecem e pousam, se refrescando com as bebidas, para depois colocarem as garrafas nas bandejas, novamente, com os monges se retirando, sendo que eles haviam aproveitado, para conseguir autógrafos, inclusive o juiz, que se ausentou da arena, enquanto consertavam.

Após trinta minutos, a equipe se retira, sendo que tinham placas de pedra sobressalentes para eventuais reparos e o juiz sobe na arena, exclamando:

\- Voltaremos as lutas! A quarta luta será Nami versus Bulma!

Naquele instante, a multidão havia diminuído e muito, pois, muitos foram para as barracas se refrescarem e após a decepção da batalha de Kuririn contra Giran, no quesito que não durou nada, muitos somente iriam voltar para a arena se fosse alguém do time do dragão e pelo anúncio, era apenas uma jovem guerreira contra um guerreiro.

Como era uma luta sem qualquer importância, as emissoras, apenas filmavam, normalmente e nem se incomodaram em saber quem era Bulma. Para eles, era só uma jovem, pois, os Briefs tinham uma vida reservada, o que a tornava ainda mais, irreconhecível e o fato dela se ausentar direto das aulas, com muitos dos colegas saindo da frente da teve para fazer outras coisas, enquanto aguardavam o anúncio das finais, fez a aparição dela passar quase que despercebida.

Namu e Bulma sobem na arena, sendo que Namu não queria atacar uma mulher. Mas, ao pensar no seu povo e no prêmio do torneio, soube que precisava lutar contra ela e pelo que compreendeu, alguns dos participantes eram famosos, embora não compreendesse o motivo. Ele não sabia quem era o Time do dragão, pois, ao chegar, se dedicou apenas a treinar e sua vila era miserável e longe de qualquer tecnologia. Eles viviam em uma comunidade, antigamente agrária, sem qualquer tecnologia, vivendo do que a terra dava. Logo, nunca souberam que a Terra já foi ameaçada várias vezes e que eles, do time do dragão, eram heróis mundiais.

Para Namu, que viu a empolgação dos meios de comunicação frente as duas batalhas anteriores, eles eram apenas guerreiros famosos por algum motivo que desconhecia.

Bulma notou a diminuição da multidão e até gostou, pois, quanto menos fosse reconhecida, melhor. Estava participando do torneio, apenas para ter experiência, pois, sempre teve curiosidade. Além disso, sabia que o seu nível era maior do que de Namu.

Porém, mesmo assim, não iria menosprezá-lo e daria tudo de si.

O juiz olha para ambos e exclama:

\- Hajime!


	6. Semifinais - Kakarotto Vs Kuririn

**Notas da Autora**

Bulma decide...

A semifinal começa.

 **Capítulo 6 - Início das semifinais - Kakarotto Vs Kuririn**

E conforme o esperado por todos, quando Namu avança contra Bulma, ela desvia dos golpes e decide finalizar ao golpeá-lo fortemente no abdômen, o atirando para a parede atrás dele, fazendo cair fora da arena, com a luta durando menos de um minuto.

Após alguns minutos, o juiz estarrecido, anuncia:

\- Que luta rápida! Namu foi derrotado em menos de um minuto ao cair da arena. A vitória é da guerreira Bulma.

Então, ela vai até Namu e o ajuda a se levantar, sendo que o mesmo sorria resignado, pois, havia notado que ela tinha um nível bem acima do seu. Na verdade era como o céu e a terra, a diferença entre ambos.

Ele só se lastimava pelo seu povo, pois, sem o dinheiro do prêmio, não poderia comprar água para eles.

Resignado, ele sai da arena, enquanto o juiz anunciava:

\- Agora, teremos um intervalo de vinte minutos, pois, a próxima luta será a semifinal. Os oponentes serão Kakarotto contra Kuririn e Yukiko contra Bulma.

Então, a pouca multidão que estava ali, sai, decidindo se divertir e comer nas barracas próximas a arena.

Enquanto Namu saía da área da arena, deprimido, Bardock se afastou dos demais e se aproximou do chikyuujin, que suspirava amargurado ao imaginar a decepção de seu povo ao voltar sem água.

\- Namu, certo?

Ele se vira e fica surpreso ao ver um dos integrantes do time do dragão, lhe dirigindo a palavra.

\- Sim. É Bardock, do time do dragão?

\- Isso mesmo. Sei do sofrimento do seu povo e quero lhe entregar isso.

Ele entrega uma cápsula para Namu, que pega, sendo que fala:

\- Fico agradecido pelo presente, mas, preciso de água para o meu povo.

\- Essa região tem muita água. Essa é uma cápsula que contém um tanque imenso com capacidade para vários litros. Como é um guerreiro, pode encher tranquilamente e levar para o seu povo, sempre que necessitarem de água. Seria estranho comprar água, tendo um modo de condicionar e levar para onde desejar. Inclusive, essa cápsula está cheia. Pode ir até o seu povo.

Ele fica imensamente feliz, sendo que chorava emocionado, enquanto segurava a mão de Bardock, o agradecendo com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos, com o saiyajin ficando sem graça com a explosão emocional do chikyuujin.

Ele sabia pelas suas visões, que como a linha do tempo foi alterada, Kame sennin não saberia do problema dele e não iria providenciar a cápsula e as mudanças interferiram até nas lutas do torneio, principalmente quando Kame sennin não precisou assumir a identidade de Jackie Chun, que foi obrigado a assumir na outra linha do tempo, pois, não havia adversários a altura de Goku e de Kuririn, assim como os acontecimentos da linha do tempo original eram diferentes da linha alterada.

Como ele começou a alterar a linha do tempo, sabendo que Konato, inconscientemente, começou as primeiras mudanças quando era bebê, através de um evento incomum no universo, sentiu no dever de ajuda-lo ao entregar a cápsula, sendo que Gine o seguiu e ficou imensamente feliz com o ato dele, com Bardock sabendo que ela o observava e que estava imensamente feliz.

\- Não tenho palavras para lhe agradecer. Muito obrigado, senhor. Muito obrigado, mesmo.

\- Agora vá para o seu povo. Eles precisam da água.

Namu consente, emocionado e o agradece uma última vez, antes de sair correndo dali, ansioso para levar a água até o seu povo.

Após vê-lo se afastar, ele sorri e volta para Gine, com ambos envolvendo a cauda na cintura um do outro, enquanto voltavam para assistir o torneio, com Bardock sabendo que Namu, ainda precisaria de ajuda e para isso, precisaria fazer o seu filho encontra-lo no deserto em que ele vivia.

Então, após o intervalo, é feito a chamada para as batalhas, com o público voltando a arena, sendo ouvido os sons de tambores, cada vez mais rápidos, até que se encerram com duas batidas secas e o juiz anuncia:

\- Voltaremos agora as lutas! A semifinal começa agora! A nossa primeira luta será o guerreiro Goku contra o guerreiro Kuririn! – nisso, a multidão vibra – Por favor, subam a arena.

Nisso, eles sobem, sendo que o guerreiro careca sabia que não teria a mínima chance contra o seu amigo. Ele podia ser poderoso para os padrões humanos e podia ser considerado um dos humanos mais poderosos do mundo, junto de seu mestre, Kame-sennin. Mas, era poderoso para os padrões humanos. Seu amigo Kakarotto era um saiyajin e os padrões de poder de um saiyajin eram completamente diferentes dos padrões humanos e isso varia para Yukiko também, já que ela era meia saiyajin.

Eles tomam os seus lugares na arena, sendo que Goku abanava a cauda, animadamente, fazendo seu amigo sorrir, pois, já esperava algo assim e fala:

\- Lutaremos dando tudo de nós, amigo. Tudo bem?

\- Sim. Lutaremos com tudo.

O juiz olha para ambos e exclama:

\- Hajime! – ele se afasta, em seguida.

Kuririn tenta chutá-lo lateralmente com a perna, mas, Kakarotto bloqueia ao flexionar o braço, enquanto que o humano tenta chutá-lo com a outra perna, que é bloqueada com o antebraço, sendo que o chikyuujin retorna o ataque com a perna que é bloqueada, para depois tentar outro chute, que é bloqueado e assim segue-se, consecutivamente, até que ele começa uma sequência de socos cruzados que são bloqueados pelo saiyajin e frente a troca de golpes ferozes, eles começam a subir no ar, surpreendendo a plateia, enquanto que o juiz pegava um binóculo, embora não conseguisse ver os movimentos deles.

Então, Muten começa a narrar a luta de ambos, para alegria do juiz e da multidão, que fica surpresa com a troca de golpes.

O uchyuujin tenta dá um chute lateral, sendo que Kuririn se esquiva, ao mesmo tempo em que tenta chutar o rosto dele que desvia, enquanto que tentava acertar socos cruzados e um chute, com ele desviando de todos, para em seguida ele começar um contra ataque com uma sequência de socos que são desviados pelo chikyuujin, que contra ataca com um soco em direção ao rosto, com o saiyajin prendendo o braço dele.

O humano tenta chutá-lo, novamente, mas, ele se esquiva, sendo que libera o braço, quando ele roda uma das pernas em direção ao braço que prendia a perna dele, enquanto que bloqueava o soco dele com o antebraço, que tenta acertá-lo com um soco que é desviado, assim como ele desvia de um chute horizontal dele ao se agachar, para em seguida tentar dar um chute lateral no rosto de seu oponente que desvia, enquanto que ele girava sobre o seu eixo e tentava dar uma cotovelada, sendo que o humano desvia do golpe.

Ainda no ar, o humano tenta acertar uma sequência consecutiva de chutes em direção a ele, que bloqueia todos com o antebraço flexionado, assim como usava as pernas para bloquear alguns chutes, para depois contra atacar com uma sequência consecutiva de chutes que eram bloqueados com as mãos de Kuririn, que sentia um pouco de dor, frente aos ataques consecutivos, ao bloqueá-los.

De fato, Kakarotto baixou e muito o seu poder para proporcionar uma batalha de técnicas e estratégias, sabendo que a grande força natural dele, era o que causava um pouco de dor.

O ataque consecutivo do saiyajin continua, até que ele tenta acertar um soco nele, com o mesmo se abaixando para desviar, sendo que em seguida, bloqueia um chute horizontal dele e depois um soco com o seu antebraço, aproveitando o ensejo para tentar acertá-lo com socos cruzados consecutivos que eram bloqueados por ele.

Então, eles começam a trocar golpes entre si, através de socos e chutes, com um atacando e o outro contra atacando e assim segue-se por vários minutos, até que Kakarotto consegue uma brecha e acerta o rosto de Kuririn, lateralmente, jogando-o contra a arena.

A plateia não conseguiu ver nada e apenas ouviam o som dos golpes, sendo que somente viam algo, quando um deles parava, momentaneamente, sendo que eles dependiam exclusivamente da narração de Muten para saber o que acontecia, com todos ficando surpresos, para depois ficarem imensamente animados com o nível, sendo que podiam ouvir os sons dos socos e chutes.

Em uma parte da plateia, um garotinho chamado Hércule, murmurava:

\- Isso é um truque. Não entendo porque eles não percebem isso.

O jovem murmurava mal humorado ao ver a animação de seus genitores frente as batalhas, sendo que para a criança, tudo não passava de truque.

De volta a arena, Kakarotto comenta, sorrindo:

\- Você melhorou muito, Kuririn!

\- Obrigado, amigo.

Kuririn voa até ele, tentando soca-lo, com o guerreiro desviando, ao mesmo tempo em que o uchyuujin tentava chutá-lo, consecutivamente, alterando com socos, sendo que ele desvia, saltando para cima e para os lados, além de curvar o corpo, escapando assim da sequencia consecutiva de ataques do guerreiro, até que ele encontra uma brecha e tenta acertar um soco, sendo que ele desvia, para depois ele começar uma sequência de socos e chutes, sendo todos desviados ou bloqueados, até que o punho deles se chocam, para em seguida, eles se afastarem para trás em pleno ar.

Então, eles ficam encarando um ao outro, até que Kuririn parte para o ataque, dando um golpe com a mão espalmada, lateralmente, no rosto dele, a empurrando para trás, aproveitando o ensejo para dar um chute no rosto do saiyajin e quando ia dar um soco nele, o mesmo voa mais alto ainda, com ele seguindo os movimentos dele, sendo que os olhos de todos pareceriam saltar da órbita ao verem a altura absurda, ao ponto de não verem mais ambos, enquanto que ouviam, somente, o som dos golpes.

O juiz se recupera e pega o binóculo que um monge lhe entregou, alguns minutos atrás, tentando inutilmente ver o que acontecia, sendo que se limita a falar:

\- Ambos os lutadores foram para o céu novamente e provavelmente, começaram a trocar golpes em pleno ar.

Os punhos de ambos se chocam, para depois recomeçarem, novamente, uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, enquanto os ataques eram bloqueados um pelo o outro, até que Kuririn consegue acertá-lo com um potente soco na face dele, enquanto girava o braço, aproveitando o ensejo para acertar o pescoço do guerreiro com o cotovelo e em seguida com um chute.

Porém, Kakarotto se recupera e ainda com ambos no ar, o saiyajin tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o golpe é bloqueado, sendo que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, que também é bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo que ele usa as pernas dele, enquanto tentava acerta-lo com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando e conforme realizavam a luta corpo-a-corpo, subiam ainda mais para o alto e o impacto da troca de golpes liberava uma enorme energia.

Em um determinado momento, Kuririn tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o ataque é bloqueado, para em seguida, tentar acertar com um chute lateral que é bloqueado, com o guerreiro tentando acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, com o seu adversário usando as pernas dele para bloqueá-las, enquanto que o chikyuujin tentava acerta-lo com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando, até que os punhos se chocam, para em seguida afastarem os mesmos, recomeçando a sequência de ataque, com ambos trocando golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

Ficam assim por vários minutos, até que Bardock que assistia a batalha comenta para si mesmo:

\- Essa luta já vai terminar... Apesar disso, Kuririn melhorou e muito.

Kakarotto usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado por Kuririn, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois o saiyajin tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pelo humano, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele que bloqueia com a mão, até que ele consegue chutá-lo, lateralmente, no abdômen, o atirando com violência contra o solo, levantando uma nuvem de detritos e poeira.

O juiz tossiu um pouco, devido a nuvem de pó, assim como as pessoas que estavam próximas da arena, até que uma onda de ki dispersa a nuvem, revelando o guerreiro que estava de pé, dentro de uma pequena cratera na arena.

\- Pelo visto, um ataque certeiro do guerreiro Kuririn enviou o lutador Kakarotto para a arena com violência, abrindo uma cratera considerável. Porém, ele parece não ter sentido nada do golpe e do impacto. – o juiz fala feliz, por poder narrar mais alguma coisa.

\- É hora do grande final, Kuririn! Daremos um espetáculo a eles! – ele exclama animado, já começando a concentrar o seu poder.

\- Com certeza, amigo!

Ele exclama, sorrindo, decidindo dar tudo de si.

Então, quando ele pousa na frente dele, ambos começam a preparar os seus golpes.

Kuririn estica os braços na frente do corpo e começa a concentrar o seu poder em forma de uma pequena esfera entre as suas mãos, gerando uma imensa energia em forma de uma luz intensa, enquanto falava:

\- Kame... – em seguida, posiciona os dois braços flexionados ao seu lado – hame...

Kakarotto faz o mesmo que o seu amigo, concentrando o seu poder e falando:

\- Kame... – em seguida, posiciona os dois braços flexionados ao seu lado – hame...

Ambos exclamam em usino, esticando as duas mãos para frente, lançando o mesmo ataque, na forma de uma rajada, usando todo o seu ki, sendo que a potência entre as técnicas eram diferentes.

\- Ha!

O choque de ambas as técnicas faz surgir um brilho intenso, assim como um forte vendaval que faz com que o juiz se agache contra a parede, enquanto que os monges se seguravam aonde podiam, assim como o público, que se agachou, para tentar lidar com os ventos intensos gerados pelo choque de ambas as técnicas, sendo que todos os guerreiros do Time do dragão permaneciam de pé, conseguindo lidar perfeitamente com a rajada de vento, sendo que a cria mais nova de Bardock e Gine, Konato, estava protegida nos braços maternos.

Então, quando o brilho cessa, todos os demais se levantam, sendo que todos passam a olhar para a arena e avistam o chikyuujin caído, enquanto que o saiyajin estava de pé, sendo que não estava ofegante.

O juiz sobe na arena e fala:

\- O lutador Kuririn está caído! Vou começar a contar! Um... dois... três... quatro... cinco... seis... sete... oito... nove... dez! Kuririn está inconsciente! A vitória é de Kakarotto!

Então, enquanto os monges pegavam uma maca para levar até Kuririn, ele se agacha ao lado dele e envia uma onda de ki pequena, mas, o suficiente para despertá-lo, sendo que o juiz não entende o que ele fez, pois, somente encostou uma das mãos nas costas dele.

O humano se levanta desorientado no início, até que se recorda e fica de pé, suspirando, para depois perguntar em tom de confirmação, sendo o esperado:

\- Eu perdi, né?

\- Sim. – o saiyajin fala dando tapinhas nas costas do chikyuujin.

\- Nós mostramos a eles uma luta memorável. Pelo menos, uma das lutas memoráveis. Eles mal sabem o que o esperam na sua luta contra Yukiko. – o guerreiro careca comenta com um sorriso.

Nisso, ele geme de dor, ao mexer o ombro direito e um dos monges, pergunta:

\- Temos uma equipe médica aguardando o senhor.

\- Eu me viro, obrigado.

A multidão aplaude, assim como os demais lutadores, até que eles saem da arena, sendo que ao entrarem na área de espera, o guerreiro saiyajin dá em particular uma senzu e Kuririn come escondido.

\- Kakarotto, coma uma senzu. Você perdeu uma quantidade de poder considerável.

\- Mas, no torneio, você não pode se recuperar. – o saiyajin comenta.

\- Quero mostrar a eles um novo nível de luta. E quem melhor do que vocês dois. Quero ver ambos lutando dando tudo de si. Acredito que ela iria pedir para você comer uma senzu, também.

O uchyuujin consente e após suspirar, pega uma senzu, comendo-a, sendo que se recupera.

Os tambores tocam freneticamente e param, após uma última batida, sendo que o juiz fala:

\- Agora começaremos a segunda luta dessa fase que irá definir o segundo lutador que irá enfrentar Kakarotto na final. Eu chamo para a arena as guerreiras Yukiko e Bulma!


	7. Kakarotto Vs Yukiko - Parte 1

**Notas da Autora**

Bulma decide...

A final começa e Muten decide...

 **Capítulo 7 - Kakarotto Vs Yukiko - Parte 1**

A meia saiyajin e a jovem brief sobem na arena, sendo que Bulma fala:

\- Eu desisto.

A jovem apenas tinha curiosidade em saber como era um Torneio ao participar do mesmo e sabia lutar, mas, não vivia das lutas, ao contrário dos demais que eram puramente guerreiros. Ela era guerreira, mas, era voltada mais ao intelecto e invenções, agindo como suporte do grupo.

Além disso, ela sabia que a diferença entre ambas era como o céu e a terra. Seria insanidade ir contra uma meia saiyajin.

Ninguém fica surpreso com o pedido dela e nem o juiz, pois, Yukiko pertencia ao time do dragão, que eram um grupo de guerreiros que defendeu a Terra, inclusive, da invasão de alienígenas. Logo, o fato dela declarar desistência, era o esperado por eles, que não sabiam que os Brief´s agiam como suporte do time do dragão.

\- A participante Bulma desiste. A vitória é de Yukiko!

A meia saiyajin fica um pouco chateada, mas, compreendia o motivo de Bulma desistir e era compreensível.

Então, elas saem da arena, para depois os tambores tocarem ruidosamente, até que cessam abruptamente com algumas batidas, com o juiz rodando o microfone nos dedos, até que exclama:

\- Daremos início, agora, as finais! Eu chamo para a arena, os guerreiros Kakarotto e Yukiko Son!

Nisso, os tambores rugem em um ritmo intenso, conforme o casal subia, para depois encerrarem abruptamente em uma batida.

A cauda de ambos abanava animadamente, sendo que o saiyajin fala, erguendo o punho:

\- Daremos tudo de nós.

Yukiko sorri e toca o punho dele com o seu, falando, enquanto corava levemente:

\- Sim.

\- Evitem usar o ki! Fiquem apenas no combate físico! – Piccolo exclama, preocupado.

A multidão olha para a origem da voz, vendo o time do dragão flutuando no ar, próximo dali e ocorre um murmúrio desanimado, sendo evidente fato de que as pessoas queriam ver os golpes de energia.

\- Usem apenas no final e no ar, para não provocar danos! Mas, apenas uma vez e com cuidado! Podem acabar atingindo um avião! Sejam cautelosos e usem no final! – Sakura exclama.

Nisso, a multidão se anima um pouco, enquanto os demais reviram os olhos, menos os saiyajins.

\- Só espero que eles tomem cuidado. Você, como saiyajin, sabe que eles ficam entusiasmados demais. – Piccolo fala em um suspiro.

\- Qualquer coisa, podemos neutralizar as técnicas deles com o nosso poder. – Sakura fala, tranquilamente.

Todos os demais olham para ela e abanam a cabeça para os lados, com a visão simples e despreocupada dela, menos os demais saiyajins que sabiam do que ela falava. O namekuseijin massageia as suas têmporas.

No Templo de Kami-sama, o mesmo, Karin e Mister Popo abanam a cabeça para os lados, suspirando, sendo que o sennin fala:

\- Eu não estou surpreso. Já esperava algo assim. Afinal, Sakura é uma saiyajin e os pensamentos, assim como concepções deles, são... por assim dizer... peculiares.

\- Isso é verdade. – Kami-sama fala – Saiyajins são mesmo peculiares em suas concepções e pensamentos. Se bem, que de uma raça cuja genética é moldada para as batalhas, algo assim seria o esperado. Geneticamente, eles são guerreiros natos.

De volta ao Tenkaichi Budoukai, o juiz olha para ambos e depois ergue as mãos, exclamando:

\- Hajime!

Após fazer isso, ele corre e sai da arena, ficando próximo do muro que separa o vão da arena, uma área gramada, do entorno desta e a multidão.

As caudas, de ambos, que abanavam animadamente, arrancando suspiros das garotas, que achavam as caudas fofinhas, observam elas serem enroladas na cintura deles, para desânimo delas, sendo um desânimo temporário, pois, depois se animaram, assim como os outros, quando eles assumem uma postura ofensiva e somem da vista deles.

Muten foi até Sakura e a convenceu a narrar, com o juiz ficando surpreso ao ver Sakura e não Muten. A saiyajin pega o microfone e começa a narrar a batalha.

O casal avança um contra o outro e Kakarotto tenta acertar um chute horizontal em Yukiko, mas a mesma desvia e gira no ar, subindo no céu para depois descer com um pé esticado para chuta-lo, sendo que com um sorriso de lado, no rosto, ele se esquiva, ainda sorrindo, sendo o mesmo para a híbrida.

Então, avança rapidamente e a surpreende ao aumentar a velocidade do nada, se posicionando atrás da mesma, que percebe imediatamente onde ele estava e tenta dá uma cotovelada, sendo esta bloqueada com as duas mãos espalmadas do saiyajin e nisso, ela gira sobre o seu eixo e tenta acerta-lo com a perna em sentindo transversal, mas, este se esquiva, sendo que em seguida, girou a sua perna em sentido vertical, acertando-o com o joelho na parte inferior do abdômen deste.

Então, a jovem aproveita o ensejo para soca-lo consecutivamente no abdômen, até que este se afasta, para se recuperar da sequência de golpes.

O saiyajin avança novamente com ímpeto contra a jovem, que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita e depois, um soco de esquerda, para em seguida acerta-lo com um chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos socos e chutes que se seguiram, ele conseguiu reagir a tempo e nisso, ambos bloqueavam e se esquivavam dos ataques um do outro, bloqueando e contra atacado freneticamente, até que se separam, momentaneamente, para depois avançarem novamente, seguindo-se assim por alguns minutos, com ambos afastando-se levemente para trás e depois avançando um no outro, recomeçando a troca de golpes, sendo que ambos bloqueiam os ataques, consecutivamente, durando por vários minutos o combate corpo-a-corpo, com ambos ficando animados.

Kakarotto começa a tentar soca-la sequencialmente, sem parar, eufórico, se divertindo e muito, sendo o mesmo para ela, que via como sendo algo divertido.

Então, o saiyajin se afasta novamente em pleno ar, sendo que em seguida impulsiona o corpo para cima com a híbrida fazendo o mesmo, conseguindo alcança-lo, e nisso, entre bloqueios e ataques da luta frenética corpo a corpo que se seguia, ela consegue atingi-lo com vários socos no tórax, com ambos lutando intensamente no ar, conforme ascendiam.

Nisso, continuavam atacando e se defendendo, trocando golpes consecutivos, sendo que a meia saiyajin o acerta algumas vezes na face, no abdômen e no rosto dele, enquanto trocavam golpes consecutivos e igualmente frenéticos com ambos se atacando e se defendendo, até que ela gira o seu corpo, o surpreendo, após este bloquear uma sequência de socos em seu rosto e nisso, conforme ele se esquiva do chute horizontal, ela consegue dar uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo dele, fazendo-o esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida girar o corpo e chuta-lo transversalmente no abdômen, sendo certeiro, fazendo-o se afastar dela frente ao impacto do golpe.

Então, ambos avançam um contra o outro, novamente e os punhos se chocam em pleno ar, liberando uma energia considerável, com os espectadores ficando fascinados com a luta, sendo que sabiam como estava sendo a batalha, graças a narração de Sakura.

O casal começa a trocar golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

Yukiko usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado pelo saiyajin, que tenta acerta-la com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois a meia saiyajin tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por este que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nela que bloqueia com a mão, enquanto o acerta de lado, no abdômen, o atirando em direção ao solo, quebrando uma parte da arena.

Rapidamente, o saiyajin sai da nuvem, avançando, ficando em frente da meia saiyajin, tentando acertar um golpe no rosto desta que desvia, enquanto acertava o punho com violência no abdômen de Kakarotto que cede, para depois ser acertado por uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, sendo jogado para o chão, novamente, com Yukiko descendo até ele que consegue se recuperar em pleno ar, enquanto tentava acerta-la com um chute, sendo desviado por esta e em seguida, tenta golpeá-la com o pé no sentido horizontal, mas consegue se esquivar ao se agachar, enquanto tentava golpeá-la, em seguida, com a mão em sentindo horizontal também, mas, a meia saiyajin some no ar, aparecendo um pouco mais afastado, atrás dele e avançando contra o mesmo que contra-ataca, tentando chuta-la, mas sendo bloqueado com o antebraço da oponente.

O saiyajin se afasta tentando outro golpe e a meia saiyajin bloqueia novamente e nisto recomeçam mais um ataque corpo-a-corpo, ambos desviando e bloqueando o golpe um do outro, ficando assim por alguns minutos, até que a meia saiyajin consegue atingir um chute no estômago deste, enviando-o consideravelmente longe.

Porém, este consegue se recuperar e então, voa em direção a ela, tentando acerta-la com a mão no sentido horizontal, enquanto a híbrida se abaixava, conseguindo assim se esquivar a tempo e em seguida, o contra-ataca com um chute nele de lado, na face deste, desviando do contra-ataque do mesmo e depois, recomeçando a trocar socos e chutes com ambos desviando dos golpes um do outro e bloqueando.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam, para depois recomeçarem, novamente, uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, enquanto os golpes eram bloqueados, um pelo o outro, até que Yukiko consegue acertá-lo com um potente soco na face dele, enquanto girava o braço, aproveitando o ensejo para acertar o pescoço do guerreiro com o cotovelo e em seguida com um chute, fazendo-o cair em direção ao solo.

A meia saiyajin mergulha e avança sobre o saiyajin, o surpreendendo ao sumir de sua vista para depois acerta-lo na nuca, fazendo-o se chocar contra a arena, abrindo ainda mais a cratera, sendo que a mesma desce ao solo e o golpeia na cabeça, quando Kakarotto tentara se erguer e antes que caísse no chão, este consegue acertá-la atrás do joelho com a sua cauda, a derrubando no chão e gira a sua cauda em direção a ela, que usa a sua cauda para bloquear a dele.

Então, ele se ergue e tenta soca-la, porém, esta desvia, fazendo-o socar o chão, enquanto rolava o corpo para o lado, escapando assim dos golpes, até que ela consegue dar uma rasteira com a sua cauda, ao puxar um dos pés dele, para depois girar o corpo, ficando de pé, recomeçando a troca de golpes, assim com defendendo-se da caudada um do outro, sendo que a batalha deles liberava uma poderosa energia.

Ele tenta golpeá-la, porém, esta desvia e começa a troca de golpes em alta velocidade, no chão, sendo que apenas uma parte da arena ainda estava intacta.

O saiyajin tenta chuta-la, mas, ela bloqueia com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o seu adversário que bloqueia e tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho dela. Kakarotto tenta dar uma cotovelada, mas, Yukiko desvia e tenta acertar o seu rosto, que desvia e dá uma cabeçada no saiyajin, que retribui.

Ele tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, Kakarotto o bloqueia, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um golpe. A meia saiyajin bloqueava e tentava acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as pernas dele, tentando acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando.

A multidão somente ouvia o som dos golpes, dependendo exclusivamente da narração de Sakura para saberem sobre a batalha, conseguindo assim visualizá-la na mente.

Yukiko avança e tenta dar uma cotovelada em Kakarotto, que por sua vez, detém o cotovelo com a mão, para em seguida tentar acerta-la com a perna, que é bloqueada com a perna de sua adversária que tenta golpeá-lo no rosto, sendo o seu soco bloqueado pela outra mão dela, enquanto que as caudas de ambos tentavam chicotear um ao outro, acabando por ambas se chocarem em pleno ar.

Então, a meia saiyajin tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, Kakarotto o bloqueia, para em seguida tentar acerta-lo com um soco, sendo que a meia saiyajin bloqueia e tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, ele usa as pernas dele, enquanto que tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando.

Eles golpeiam o punho um do outro, liberando uma enorme energia, para depois avançarem animados, sendo que o saiyajin bloqueia com o dorso de seus antebraços os golpes consecutivos da guerreira, para em seguida, prosseguirem com a troca de golpes violentos que desprendiam uma imensa energia conforme estes se chocavam, sendo que ambos sorriam animados, mesmo cobertos de hematomas e com ferimentos.

Yukiko desvia do golpe do guerreiro e o golpeia fortemente no abdômen, para em seguida, tentar acerta-lo com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço, para depois o saiyajin dar um soco fortíssimo no rosto da meio saiyajin, fazendo-a se chocar contra o chão da arena, quebrando várias placas da arena, enquanto que o guerreiro avançava e ao se aproximar dela, tenta dar uma cotovelada na mesma, que detém o cotovelo dele, enquanto tentava acerta-la com a perna, sendo bloqueada com a perna da guerreira, para em seguida tentar acerta-la com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão dela.

Yukiko tenta acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, mas, o golpe é bloqueado, sendo que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, que é bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, mas, o guerreiro usa as pernas dele, enquanto tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando e conforme realizavam a luta corpo-a-corpo, subiam para o alto, novamente e o impacto da troca de golpes liberava uma enorme energia.

Um atacava e o outro bloqueava, ficando assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Kakarotto no abdômen de Yukiko faz ela se chocar contra o chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e detritos, enquanto surgia uma nova cratera na arena, que continha algumas pequenas crateras, rachaduras e uma grande cratera.

A meia saiyajin se ergue, enquanto sorri, sendo o mesmo para Kakarotto, para depois ela avançar contra o saiyajin, que espera ela se aproximar e nisso, recomeçam a troca de golpes ferozes e igualmente violentos, até que um soco certeiro do saiyajin no rosto da meio saiyajin faz esta cair em direção ao solo, sendo que consegue parar no ar, para em seguida sorrir, assim como o seu oponente, enquanto secava o filete de sangue rubro de seus lábios.


	8. Kakarotto Vs Yukiko - Parte 2

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha de Yukiko contra Kakarotto continua...

 **Capítulo 8 - Kakarotto Vs Yukiko - Parte 2**

Ela flutua até ficar na frente dele e após se entreolharem por alguns minutos, sorrindo, recomeçam o ataque, conforme avançam ambos ao mesmo tempo, recomeçando assim uma sequência de golpes com as mãos e pés, até que as mãos de ambos são seguradas um pelo outro, que tentava empurrar o oponente.

Goku aproveita para dar uma cabeçada potente em Yukiko, que se recupera e retribui, enquanto que um tentava chutar o outro, até que o bloqueio de ambos os chutes os afastam para trás.

Sorrindo de canto, a meia saiyajin some do campo de visão do saiyajin, sendo que ele consegue perceber o ataque por trás e tenta acerta-la com uma cotovelada, mas, o ataque é bloqueado, para em seguida tentar acertá-la com um chute lateral que é bloqueado, com a sua oponente tentando acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, com o seu adversário usando as pernas dele para bloqueá-las, enquanto que Goku tentava acerta-la com socos que esta bloqueava, contra-atacando.

Um contra atacava e o outro bloqueava, sendo que ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Yukiko no abdômen de Goku o lança longe.

Porém, ele para alguns metros longe do chão, enquanto que a sua adversária avança com o punho esticado, sendo que o saiyajin desvia e nisso, golpeia fortemente o abdômen da meio saiyajin, fazendo-a curvar-se levemente.

Então, se recupera e tenta acerta-lo com a perna, mas, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço deste, para depois o mesmo dar um soco fortíssimo na face dela, fazendo Yukiko atingir a arena em queda livre.

Após se recuperar, rapidamente, do impacto, ela fica de pé, enquanto que Goku, que desceu para a arena, tenta acerta-la com a perna, que é bloqueado pela guerreira, para em seguida, tentar acerta-lo com uma cotovelada, que é bloqueada, com o guerreiro tentando acertá-la com as pernas em vários golpes, sendo bloqueados pelas pernas dela, com ambos alternando com socos frenéticos, enquanto um bloqueava e outra atacava, para em seguida contra-atacar e assim se segue por vários minutos.

Goku tentava chuta-la, mas, ela bloqueava com o joelho, enquanto avançava com o punho contra o seu oponente, que bloqueia e tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal, que é bloqueado pelo outro joelho de Yukiko, que em contrapartida, tenta dar uma cotovelada em seu oponente.

Porém, o saiyajin consegue desviar do golpe e tenta acertar o rosto da sua oponente que desvia, enquanto que a meia saiyajin usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado, com o seu oponente tentando acerta-la com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado por Goku, que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nela, que bloqueia com a mão, para depois tentar acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que o guerreiro bloqueia o chute da meia saiyajin com o braço.

Então, ele tenta acerta-la com um chute, sendo desviado por Yukiko que tenta golpeá-lo com o pé, no sentido horizontal, sendo esquivado por seu oponente, que usa o seu punho direito que é bloqueado pela meio saiyajin, que tenta acerta-lo com o seu pé, sendo este bloqueado, para depois Goku tentar acerta-lo com um chute horizontal, sendo bloqueado pela guerreira que tenta acertar uma cotovelada nele que bloqueia com a mão.

Após alguns minutos, os punhos de ambos se chocam novamente e ficam assim por algum tempo, para depois recomeçarem, novamente a troca de golpes ofensivos e defensivos, consecutivamente e freneticamente, um contra o outro, sendo que ambos se defendiam e contra-atacavam na mesma medida.

Goku tenta golpeá-la com o joelho, porém, ela o bloqueia com o seu joelho, para em seguida tentar acerta-la com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão de Yukiko, com as suas caudas bloqueando o ataque um do outro.

Então, o guerreiro dá uma cabeçada na guerreira que "retribui", aplicando uma no seu oponente, que sente o impacto e aproveitando o ensejo, roda sobre uma de suas pernas e o acerta horizontalmente no abdômen, jogando-o para longe.

Piccolo exclama:

\- Se afastem da entrada da arena!

Os lutadores que observavam a luta se afastam, enquanto o corpo de Yukiko se chocava em uma das paredes parciais que davam acesso a área onde os lutadores esperavam a sua vez, sendo que a parede havia sido reduzida a uma pilha de escombros, com a guerreira soterrada.

Eles ficam com os olhos esbugalhados ao ver que ela se levanta da pilha de escombros, como se não fosse nada, avançando no seu oponente, que também avançava contra ela, com um sorriso nos lábios, com Yukiko sorrindo, também, enquanto bloqueava um soco de Goku.

O público estava boquiaberto, pois, ambos eram crianças e lutavam como gente adulta, segundo a narração da batalha por Sakura. Era surpreendente ao povo, mesmo com eles sabendo que pertenciam ao Time do dragão, como era conhecido o grupo de heróis que defendiam a Terra.

Então, a multidão segura seus chapéus, óculos e enfeites, quando um deslocamento abrupto de ar surge, quando Goku e Yukiko ascendem para o céu, trocando golpes, conforme subiam, com os golpes liberando uma energia considerável, sendo que as pessoas somente podiam ouvir os sons dos golpes e somente viam os guerreiros, quando eles seguravam a mão um do outro, tentando empurrar o adversário para trás ou quando os golpes se chocavam e eles ficavam parados por alguns segundos, antes de voltarem a lutar.

A troca feroz de golpes continua, para depois ela sentir um forte chute transversal em seu abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo-a várias vezes, com o corpo de Yukiko sendo sacolejado pelos golpes, até que um chute certeiro em sua face a faz cuspir um pouco de sangue, lançando-a com violência para trás, fazendo a meia chikyuujin se chocar contra o chão.

Então, a nuvem de poeira se dissipa e revela a meia saiyajin com um sorriso no rosto, sendo que Goku avança contra ela, tentando acertá-la com um soco do punho esquerdo, com a meia saiyajin se defendendo desse golpe, flexionando o seu braço na frente do corpo dela com as palmas espalmadas, fazendo o ataque se chocar contra a sua palma, para depois fechar a sua mão no punho dele, girando o corpo para trás, enquanto o puxava, o arremessando com violência ao curvar o seu corpo para frente, jogando Goku no chão, acabando por jogar o corpo dele na arena, fazendo várias placas trincarem, sendo que a área da arena já estava parcialmente destruída e em alguns lugares já tinha crateras.

\- Mesmo os meio saiyajins herdam a habilidade nata de destruição dos saiyajins.

Piccolo comenta casualmente, fazendo todos acenarem com a cabeça, enquanto que os saiyajins exibiam gotas na cabeça, frente a veracidade de tal frase.

De fato, eles tinham o talento nato para promover a destruição, principalmente quando o sangue deles fervia em virtude de uma batalha. Logo, a destruição da arena seria o esperado.

Goku sorri, enquanto secava o filete de sangue e se levanta, ficando alarmado ao perceber que Yukiko sumiu do seu campo de visão e passou a se concentrar no ki dela.

A meia saiyajin reaparece na frente dele, praticamente face-a-face, com seu punho direito golpeando violentamente a face deste, que com o impacto do soco é atirado para trás, sendo que se recupera e flexiona as suas pernas e braços, para depois avançar contra Yukiko, que faz a mesma coisa.

A meia chikyuujin tenta golpear o saiyajin com o punho em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ele desvia, curvando o corpo para trás, para em seguida tentar golpeá-la com o punho direito em sentido horizontal, com sua oponente se esquivando.

Goku tenta golpear Yukiko com o punho esquerdo em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ela curva a coluna e se agacha, dobrando as pernas, flexionando a esquerda e depois a gira, lateralmente, para dar uma rasteira no saiyajin, conseguindo fazer este perder o equilíbrio e cair, enquanto desviava para o lado, para em seguida, saltar na direção dele, erguendo o seu braço esquerdo para golpeá-lo, enquanto que o guerreiro se ergueu do chão, saltando para o alto, conseguindo chutar a meia saiyajin no rosto, empurrando-o para trás, sendo que a guerreira consegue se refazer do golpe.

Ela encosta levemente os seus pés na arena, e já impulsiona o corpo contra Goku, o surpreendendo ao rodar sua perna esquerda que estava flexionada, esticando-a e o chutando com violência na altura do externo, fazendo ele se afastar pela força do ataque e pelo fato do golpe pegar parte de sua traqueia, fazendo-o arfar.

Então, a meia saiyajin decide aproveitar o momento para golpear o saiyajin novamente, que se recupera a tempo, juntando as duas mãos no alto de sua cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos e atingindo a meia chikyuujin na cabeça, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, para em seguida, dar uma joelhada no abdômen dela, jogando-a para o alto, que está sem reação por causa da dor dos dois golpes consecutivos em sua cabeça e abdômen.

Quando ela despenca do alto, Goku, sorrindo, se prepara para dar novamente uma joelhada nela, que se refaz e bloqueia o joelho dele com as duas mãos, se refazendo dos golpes, sendo que aproveita o fator surpresa de sua recuperação rápida e gira sobre a sua perna em sentido vertical, acertando com o joelho a parte interior do abdômen de seu oponente, desestabilizando o saiyajin que começa a tombar para o lado, sentindo dor, com a meia saiyajin aproveitando o ensejo para soca-lo consecutivamente e freneticamente no abdômen, até que um soco potente joga Goku de encontro ao chão, violentamente, erguendo no ar uma nuvem de poeira com o impacto abrupto.

O guerreiro se levanta e sai dessa nuvem, avançando novamente com ímpeto contra a sua oponente que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita, um de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos socos e chutes que se seguiram, ambos bloqueavam e se esquivavam dos ataques um do outro, bloqueando e contra atacado freneticamente, até que se separam arfantes e cobertos de ferimentos, para depois avançarem novamente, seguindo-se assim por alguns minutos, com ambos saltando para trás e depois, avançando um no outro, trocando golpes, sendo que ambos bloqueavam os ataques um do outro, consecutivamente, sem parar.

Então, Yukiko se afasta novamente, saltando para trás e em seguida flexiona as pernas e impulsiona o corpo para cima, sendo que Goku faz o mesmo.

A meia saiyajin consegue alcança-lo e girando o seu corpo, dá uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo dele, fazendo-o esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida, girar o corpo e chuta-lo transversalmente no abdômen, sendo que a força do golpe o joga no chão em queda livre.

Goku consegue se recuperar a tempo e pousa na arena.

Então, avança contra Yukiko e ambos recomeçam a troca violenta de golpes, com um contra atacando e o outro bloqueando, sendo que ficam assim por vários minutos, até que um chute certeiro de Goku no abdômen da meia chikyuujin, a lança longe, fazendo-a se chocar contra a arena.

O guerreiro não perde tempo e avança contra a meia saiyajin caída, cujo corpo havia acabado de se chocar contra a arena, saltando para o alto e posicionando-se para chutá-la com ambos os pés.

Porém, a guerreira consegue desviar do golpe ao usar o braço para impulsionar o seu corpo para o lado, usando os pés para ficar em uma posição defensiva, enquanto os pés de seu oponente se chocaram contra a arena, fazendo uma densa nuvem de poeira encobrir o local.

Então, Goku tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal, sendo que esta some no ar, novamente, reaparecendo atrás dele que percebe, mas, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo para se defender, a meia saiyajin começa a soca-lo consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear os ataques, enquanto que o corpo do saiyajin é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos, alternando os ataques entre o abdômen e o rosto, até que este recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu rosto, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, para em seguida levar uma joelhada no queixo, arremessando com a arena, sendo que a guerreira uniu as duas mãos no alto da cabeça e golpeia o tórax de Goku com violência.

Mais uma cratera surge da arena, somando-se as várias crateras provocadas por ambos, enquanto erguia-se uma nuvem de poeira, sendo que a mesma é dissipada quando o guerreiro avança contra a meia saiyajin e o vento do voo, dissipa a nuvem, assim como provoca um novo deslocamento abrupto de ar, fazendo as pessoas segurarem seus chapéus ou qualquer coisa que podia voar, frente a rajada de vento gerando pelo ki.

Segue-se mais uma sequência de socos e chutes frenéticos, até que a guerreira consegue dar um gancho de direita potente no saiyajin, fazendo-o cair na arena.

Porém, ele consegue estabilizar seu voo e pousa na arena, enquanto Yukiko desce como um projétil, com o punho erguido, sendo que o guerreiro desvia e nisso, segue-se uma batalha feroz na arena.

Goku tenta golpeá-la com os dedos esticados, mas, Yukiko roda o corpo sobre o seu eixo, desviando do ataque e saltando para o chão, para em seguida saltar de novo, quando o saiyajin vira o corpo para golpeá-la novamente, sendo que esta desvia, sendo que Goku flexiona o braço e consegue golpear a meia saiyajin com o punho violentamente no rosto e com isso, a atira rumo ao chão com violência, fazendo-a se chocar contra a arena.

Aproveitando o ensejo, Kakarotto avança contra Yukiko e tenta dar uma cotovelada que é bloqueada pela meia saiyajin, que havia conseguido se erguer, pondo-se em posição defensiva, para em seguida, bloquear todos os socos e chutes consecutivos do saiyajin, até que Goku consegue encontrar uma brecha e dá uma joelhada no queixo dela.

Aproveitando o ensejo, consegue golpear com o seu punho a face da guerreira e o impacto a faz cambalear para trás, levemente.

Porém, ela o surpreende ao se recuperar rapidamente, desviando do gancho de esquerda dele, para em seguida trocarem socos e chutes, até que, novamente, eles pressionam as mãos um do outro, tentando empurrar seu oponente para frente e passam a lutar com as pernas, atacando e bloqueando, até que Yukiko dá uma cabeçada certeira em Goku e frente a isso, aproveita para aplicar uma sequência de socos e chutes consecutivos, sacudindo o corpo do saiyajin, para depois rodar o pé esquerdo lateralmente, chutando-o para longe.

Kakarotto pousa no chão e em seguida, voa novamente em direção a meia saiyajin que assume uma postura defensiva e eles recomeçam a troca de golpes.


	9. Kakarotto Vs Yukiko - Parte 3 - Final

**Notas da Autora**

A batalha de Goku contra Yukiko chega ao final.

 **Capítulo 9 - Kakarotto Vs Yukiko - Parte 3 - Final**

Então, Kakarotto tenta acerta-la com um soco e Yukiko se defende, flexionando o seu braço na frente do corpo dela com as palmas espalmadas, fazendo o ataque se chocar contra a sua palma, para depois fechar a sua mão no punho dele, girando o corpo para trás, enquanto o puxava, arremessando-o com violência ao curvar seu corpo para a frente, jogando Kakarotto contra uma parte da arena, até aquele momento, parcialmente intacta.

Goku consegue se recuperar da queda, parando a alguns centímetros da arena, para depois ficar alarmado ao perceber que Yukiko sumiu do seu campo de visão e passa a se concentrar no ki dela, para localizá-la.

A meia saiyajin reapareceu na frente dele, praticamente face-a-face, com seu punho direito golpeando violentamente a face deste que com o impacto do soco é atirado para trás, sendo que se recupera e flexiona as suas pernas e braços, para depois avançar contra ela, que faz a mesma coisa.

Yukiko tenta golpear Kakarotto com o punho em sentindo horizontal, sendo que ele desvia, curvando o corpo para trás, para em seguida tentar golpeá-la com o cotovelo direito em sentido horizontal, com sua oponente se esquivando, enquanto lutavam na pequena parte da arena, parcialmente intacta.

Goku tenta golpear a meia saiyajin com um gancho de esquerda, sendo que ela curva a coluna e se agacha, dobrando as pernas, flexionando a esquerda e depois a gira, lateralmente, para dar uma rasteira nele, conseguindo fazer este perder o equilíbrio e cair, enquanto desviava para o lado, para em seguida, saltar na direção dele, erguendo o seu braço esquerdo para golpeá-lo.

Kakarotto ergue-se do chão, saltando para o alto, aproveitando o ensejo para chutar Yukiko no rosto, empurrando-a para trás, com ele conseguindo se refazer do golpe, sendo que ela mal encosta com os pés na arena e já impulsiona o corpo contra Goku, o surpreendendo ao rodar a sua perna esquerda que estava flexionada, esticando-a e o chutando com violência na altura do externo, fazendo-o se afastar pela força do ataque e pelo fato do golpe pegar parte de sua traqueia, fazendo-o arfar, enquanto golfava sangue, assim como foi com a meia saiyajin, momentos antes.

Então, ela decide aproveitar o momento para golpeá-lo novamente, que se recupera a tempo, juntando as suas mãos no alto, entrelaçando os dedos e atingindo-a na cabeça, enquanto desviava do golpe dela, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, para em seguida, dá uma joelhada no abdômen da guerreira, a jogando para o alto, que está sem reação por causa da dor dos dois golpes consecutivos em sua cabeça e abdômen.

Quando ela despenca do alto, Kakarotto sorri e se prepara para dar novamente uma joelhada nela, que se refaz, girando o corpo para bloquear o joelho dele com as duas mãos na frente do corpo, se refazendo dos golpes, sendo que nesse interim, ela aproveita e gira a sua perna em sentido vertical, acertando com o joelho a parte interior do abdômen, desestabilizando Kakarotto que começa a tombar para o lado, sentindo dor, com Yukiko aproveitando o ensejo para soca-lo consecutivamente no abdômen, até que um soco potente no rosto joga Goku de encontro a única pilastra, intacta, até aquele momento.

Piccolo se desloca até o local, para proteger os demais lutadores dos projéteis mortais de pedras ao usar os seus joelhos, pés e mãos, sendo que os lutadores estavam afastados.

Após protegê-los, ele volta para juntos dos outros, sendo que Sakura continua narrando a batalha.

Kakarotto se levanta e avança novamente com ímpeto em direção a sua oponente que desvia do chute, dando em seguida um soco de direita, um de esquerda e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal, sendo que nos socos, cotoveladas e chutes que se seguiram, ambos bloqueavam e se esquivavam dos ataques um do outro, bloqueando e contra atacado freneticamente, até que se separam arfantes e cobertos de ferimentos, para depois avançarem novamente, seguindo-se assim por alguns minutos, com ambos saltando para trás e depois avançando um no outro, trocando golpes, sendo que ambos bloqueavam os ataques um do outro, consecutivamente, sem parar.

Então, Yukiko se afasta novamente, saltando para trás e em seguida flexiona as pernas e impulsiona o corpo para cima, com Kakarotto fazendo o mesmo, conseguindo alcança-la, girando o seu corpo, dando assim uma forte cotovelada embaixo do queixo dela, fazendo-a esticar a cabeça para trás, para em seguida, girar o corpo e chuta-la transversalmente no abdômen, sendo que a força do golpe a joga para o chão em queda livre, com Kakarotto pousando na arena.

Sem perder tempo, avança contra Yukiko, cujo corpo havia acabado de se chocar contra uma parte da arena, parcialmente destruída, acabando por reduzir tal trecho a um monte de entulho. Ele aproveita o ensejo para saltar para o alto, posicionando-o para chutá-la com ambos os pés.

A meia saiyajin consegue desviar ao usar o braço, impulsionando o seu corpo para o lado, usando os pés para tornar a ficar em uma posição defensiva, enquanto que os pés de seu oponente se chocaram contra a arena e uma densa nuvem de terra e detritos passou a encobrir o local, fazendo o público proteger os olhos com braços.

Então, ela tenta acertá-lo com um soco em sua face, sendo que Kakarotto devia e tenta acerta-la com um chute horizontal, com esta sumindo no ar, novamente, reaparecendo atrás dele que percebe, porém, tardiamente e quando termina de girar o corpo para se defender, Yukiko começa a soca-lo consecutivamente e violentamente na região do abdômen, não dando tempo deste bloquear os ataques, consecutivos, enquanto que o corpo de Goku é sacolejado pelos impactos frenéticos, alternando os ataques entre o abdômen e a face, até que este recebe dois chutes horizontais em seu rosto, para em seguida receber um chute debaixo do queixo, fazendo-o esticar o pescoço, para em seguida levar uma joelhada no queixo, arremessando-o para cima, sendo que ela salta e uni as duas mãos no alto da cabeça, para golpear o tórax do guerreiro com violência.

Outra parte da arena, parcialmente destruída, acabou de ser reduzida a escombros, enquanto surgia uma densa nuvem de poeira, sendo que a mesma é dissipada quando Kakarotto avança contra a guerreira, com o vento do voo, dissipando a nuvem.

Segue-se mais uma sequência de socos, chutes, joelhadas e cotoveladas frenéticas, com ambos subindo no ar, novamente, até que Yukiko consegue dar um gancho de direita potente no rosto de Goku, fazendo-o cair na arena.

Porém, o saiyajin puro consegue estabilizar seu voo, parando a alguns metros do chão, sendo que a meia saiyajin desce como um projétil com os pés esticados.

Kakarotto consegue desviar e nisso, segue-se uma batalha feroz em uma das partes, parcialmente destruídas da arena, sendo que uma grande parte dela estava completamente destruída.

Kakarotto tenta golpeá-la lateralmente com os dedos esticados, porém, Yukiko roda o corpo sobre o seu eixo, desviando do ataque, para depois se deslocar para trás do seu oponente que vira o corpo para golpeá-la novamente, sendo que esta desvia e então, salta para cima, acompanhado o salto da sua oponente.

Nisso, flexionando o braço, ele consegue golpeá-la com o punho violentamente na região das costas e com isso, atira ela rumo ao chão com violência, sendo que a meia saiyajin consegue se recuperar e para no ar, alguns centímetros antes de se chocar na parte fragmentada da arena, para depois se afastar do mesmo ao voar para o alto em direção ao seu oponente.

Kakarotto vai ao encontro dela que ascendia e tenta golpeá-la com um chute lateral, que é bloqueado por Yukiko, para em seguida, esta bloquear todos os socos, cotoveladas, joelhadas e chutes consecutivos, até que Kakarotto consegue encontrar uma brecha e dá uma joelhada no queixo da guerreira e aproveitando o ensejo, o guerreiro consegue golpear com o seu punho a face dela e o impacto a faz recuar alguns centímetros.

Porém, ela surpreende o saiyajin ao se recuperar rapidamente, desviando do gancho de esquerda dele, para em seguida trocarem socos e chutes, assim como joelhadas e cotoveladas consecutivos, até que, novamente, eles pressionam as mãos um do outro, tentando empurrar o outro e passam a lutar com as pernas, atacando e bloqueando, até que a meia saiyajin dá uma cabeçada certeira em Goku, fazendo ele soltar a sua mão, aproveitando o ensejo para aplicar uma sequência de socos e chutes consecutivos, sacudindo o corpo de Kakarotto, para depois rodar o pé esquerdo lateralmente, chutando-o para longe.

Após lançar Goku no chão, Yukiko curva o corpo, sendo que se encontrava arfante, assim como estava coberta de ferimentos, tal como Kakarotto, que havia parado para tomar ar, enquanto que nos corpos de ambos havia sangue, provenientes dos inúmeros ferimentos, assim como estavam cobertos de hematomas e cortes, sendo que os seus músculos doíam, clamando para pararem, enquanto que ambos estavam com a vista turva.

Então, eles descem até a arena, ficando em uma pequena faixa parcialmente intacta, remanescente da mesma, com ambos procurando usar todas as suas forças para ficarem de pé, enquanto que o público, juiz e monges estavam boquiabertos com a quantidade de ferimentos, assim como, com o estado dos corpos deles, compreendendo, naquele instante, que de fato estavam travando uma batalha e não uma simples luta, com todos percebendo que a narração da luta por Sakura, estava correta.

Claro que os membros do Time do dragão não estavam surpresos com o estado de ambos, pois, esperavam algo assim.

Afinal, quando eles lutavam, sempre ficavam nesse estado, principalmente Yukiko e Kakarotto, quando se enfrentavam, regularmente, assim como quando a meia chikyuujin enfrentava a sua genitora em batalhas amigáveis, para que a meia saiyajin treinasse. Quanto as batalhas de treino contra Piccolo, ele procurava dosar mais a sua força do que Sakura, em relação a Yukiko.

Portanto, contra ele, ela exibia menos ferimentos do que contra a mãe ou lutando contra Kakarotto, com este ficando tão ferido quanto ela.

O guerreiro começa a concentrar todo o seu poder remanescente para usar o seu golpe supremo em direção a ela, que também concentra todo o seu poder e prepara para usar o seu golpe principal.

A meia saiyajin estica os seus braços na frente do corpo, assim como o saiyajin, com curvando a ponta dos dedos, enquanto que o casal concentrava todo o seu poder na forma de uma esfera de puro poder, murmurando em usino.

\- Kame...

Então, ela coloca os braços ao lado do corpo, assim como Goku, com os guerreiros condensando ainda mais o seu poder, comprimindo-o em sua mão ao concentrá-lo, gerando um brilho intenso.

\- Hame...

Então, após acumular e condensá-lo, ambos esticam os braços na frente do corpo, liberando uma rajada azulada e luminosa, enquanto gritavam em usino:

\- Ha!

Frente à iminência do choque entre ambas as técnicas e com o aviso de Sakura, a multidão se agacha e como esperado, quando os golpes se chocam, liberam uma energia violenta que varre um local considerável através de rajadas de vento potentes, sendo que ambos caem no chão, enquanto imperava no local uma densa nuvem de poeira.

Quando a nuvem cessa, todos observam que ambos os lutadores estão caídos e quando o juiz anuncia que irá chamar uma ambulância, Sakura fala sem se alterar, pois, já estava acostumada a ver tais ferimentos, uma vez que a sua filha era uma guerreira nata, assim como ela:

\- Se aproxime e comece a contagem. Eles não vão morrer por causa disso.

\- O estado deles é precário! E a sua filha está ali!

\- Você precisa coroar um vencedor. É preciso haver um vencedor. Além disso, se eu intervisse agora, minha filha me odiaria e com razão.

\- Mas...

\- Vá e comece e contar! – Sakura exclama autoritária e de forma intimidadora, rosnando.

Ainda estarrecido, o juiz, temeroso, consente e fica entre ambos, procurando ignorar, estoicamente, o estado precário deles, enquanto falava:

\- Segundo a lendária heroína Sakura, isso não é o suficiente para mata-los e considerando o que vimos até agora, parece algo crível. Vou começar a contagem!

\- Um... dois... três... quatro... cinco...


	10. Oolong

**Notas do Autor**

Após o final do torneio...

Kakarotto e Yukiko, assim como os seus amigos gatinhos, ficam indignados quando...

 **Capítulo 10 - Oolong**

Então, o juiz para de contar ao ver que Yukiko se erguia, debilmente, com as suas pernas tremendo, enquanto estava com a visão turva, usando todo o orgulho de seu sangue para ficar de pé, sendo que ela estava no limiar entre a consciência e inconsciência.

\- Incrível! A lutadora Yukiko ficou de pé! Ela é a vencedora do Tenkaichi Budoukai deste ano!

Após ouvir a declaração como se fosse uma voz distante, a meia saiyajin se entrega a escuridão e cai no trecho que sobrou da arena.

Antes que o juiz, alarmado, chamasse os médicos para socorrer ambos, Sakura se aproxima da filha, a segurando, antes que se chocasse contra o chão.

Então, escondido, dá uma senzu a ela, colocando na boca dela que ao sentir a senzu, mastiga e engole, enquanto Gine, junto de Bardock, fazia a mesma coisa com Kakarotto, sendo que o juiz notou uma movimentação estranha e pergunta:

\- Hã... O que estão fazendo?

Gine se levanta e sorrindo fala:

\- Segredo.

Nisso, todos ficam estáticos, quando eles se levantam, como se nada tivesse acontecido, fazendo os olhos de todos ficarem esbugalhados, enquanto lutavam para acreditar que o que viam era real.

Kakarotto caminha até Yukiko, sorrindo, conformado com o resultado, enquanto que ela falava ao vê-lo se aproximar:

\- Com muito custo, eu consegui ficar de pé, acredite. Eu estava no limiar entre a consciência e a inconsciência. Creio que somente consegui isso, graças ao orgulho que carrego em meu sangue e que é forte.

\- Com certeza. – o saiyajin fala sorrindo.

Enquanto isso, o Time do Dragão aplaudia, assim como a multidão, com Pual indo até Kakarotto, enquanto que a gatinha Hana ia até Yukiko, abraçando ela, sendo correspondida pela meia saiyajin.

O juiz se aproxima e tenta, inutilmente, saber o que ocorreu, sendo que eles não respondem para desânimo dele e da plateia.

Então, após ajeitar o terno, o juiz se vira e fala a multidão:

\- Como vencedora do Primeiro Tenkaichi Budoukai, a lutadora Yukiko levará o prêmio em dinheiro, assim como será declarada a lutadora mais poderosa abaixo do Céu!

Nisso, todos comemoram, enquanto que ela recebia o seu prêmio, sendo que Sakura recebia um cheque como pagamento pela narração da batalha e para espanto de todos, eles e os demais membros do Time do dragão saem voando dali, rumo ao céu, sobre o brilho dos flashes das câmeras dos jornalistas.

No dia seguinte, Yukiko se despede de sua família, assim como Kakarotto, sendo que Pual acompanharia Goku e Hana seguiria Yukiko.

Os dois se despedem de sua família, sendo que Bardock havia solicitado que eles seguissem uma determinada direção sem voar, apenas correndo e nadando.

As irmãs adotivas de Kakarotto, Raditz e Konato, falam:

\- Eles estão bem animados. – Yue fala, deixando a mostra as suas orelhas e cauda.

\- Com certeza, nee-chan. – Tsuki fala, também exibindo suas orelhas e cauda.

Kuririn e Tenshihan iriam fazer o mesmo, mas, indo por um caminho contrário ao do saiyajin e meia saiyajin, pois, não acreditavam que poderiam manter o mesmo ritmo do casal.

Popo iria acompanhar a meia saiyajin e o saiyajin em sua jornada de treinamento, observando atentamente ambos da plataforma do Tenkai, por precaução, já que eles eram inocentes e em virtude dessa inocência, era perigoso deixa-los sozinhos no mundo.

Com os gatinhos se segurando nas cabeças de seus amigos, o casal corre dali, velozmente e Kuririn comenta:

\- Fizemos bem de fazermos somente nós dois a nossa jornada. Não conseguiríamos seguir o ritmo deles.

\- Com certeza. Vamos. – Tenshihan fala e eles se despedem dos demais, passando a correrem para o outro lado.

Já, Tarble, iria passar por um treinamento mais intenso, para depois se tornar apto para partir em uma jornada como os outros. Ao lado dele, se encontrava um gatinho que havia se afeiçoado a ele, chamado Daigoro, que estava sentado no ombro dele.

Afinal, de todos, ele começou a treinar mais tarde e ainda faltava dominar algumas habilidades antes de partir em uma jornada. Ele esperava partir em uma jornada junto de Kakarotto e Yukiko, na próxima vez.

Após várias semanas, com o casal parando apenas para descansar, comer e beber, assim como dormir, lidando com o peso das roupas que se adaptavam automaticamente, enquanto faziam exercícios correndo com a ponta dos dedos ou puxando pedras pesadíssimas, assim como com o peso preso em suas caudas, além de saltarem e escalarem encostas escapadas, sempre com pesos enormes presos a eles, além de nadarem, já que não podiam voar como parte da jornada de treinamento, eles acabam avistando uma vila e entram na mesma.

Apesar de parecer uma vila fantasma, eles conseguiam sentir vários ki´s.

Portanto, sabiam que havia várias pessoas dentro das casas e frente a tal constatação, estranharam a atitude dos moradores.

\- Estranho, não é, Kakarotto?

\- Sim. Por que eles não estão aqui fora?

\- Eu e Hana-chan vamos verificar aquele lado. – Pual fala e voa para a casa vizinha, junto da gatinha preta com laço azul na cauda.

Enquanto isso, Kakarotto, junto de Yukiko, vai até uma moradia onde sentiram a concentração de vários ki´s e avistam na porta a escrita "Sherman Priest".

Após tentarem, inutilmente, abrir a porta, pois, dosaram e muito a sua força, Goku exclama:

\- Ei! Nós sabemos que vocês estão aí! Abram a porta!

Eles não obtêm qualquer respost vez de Yukiko falar:

\- Sabemos que tem ao todo dez pessoas aí. Por que estão dentro de casa e não aqui fora?

Após não obterem qualquer resposta, Goku dá um peteleco na porta e a mesma racha, para depois eles entrarem, com Kakarotto sentindo algo na cabeça, embora não soubesse o que era, até que observa um machado amassado no formato de sua cabeça e comenta casualmente:

\- Bem que senti algo...

\- Por que nos acertaram? Chamamos várias vezes. – Yukiko fala emburrada.

\- É um monstro! – eles exclamam em usino e quem desceu o machado no saiyajin se afasta para se juntar aos outros.

\- Não sou um monstro. Eu me chamo Kakarotto. Prazer. – ele curva levemente a cabeça.

\- Eu sou Son Yukiko. Prazer. – ela cumprimenta educadamente.

Um homem sai das sombras, ainda com o martelo erguido, sendo que pergunta, passando a olhar atentamente para o casal, vendo as caudas nas cinturas:

\- Essas caudas... Por acaso, vocês fazem parte do lendário Time do Dragão?

\- Sim. Sou filho de Bardock e Gine. Tenho três irmãos mais velhos, Raditz, Yue e Tsuki, além de uma irmã mais nova, Konato.

\- Também sou parte do time do dragão. Sou filha de Son Gohan e de Sakura.

\- Você é filha da lendária heroína Sakura-sama?! – outro mais atrás exclama, estarrecido.

\- Sim.

Os outros se aproximaram, para depois se prostrarem, envergonhados, murmurando várias desculpas.

Então, o homem de bigode que segurava o machado, deixa o mesmo cair no chão com intrépido e se aproxima, se prostrando para o casal, falando com a fronte encostada no chão, sendo que chorava:

\- Eu imploro! Por favor! Salvem a minha filha do Oolong! Por favor, heróis!

O casal se entreolha, sendo que Pual e Hana chegam naquela hora e quando o gatinho azul ia falar algo, se cala ao ver o homem idoso prostrado, chorando.

Yukiko se agacha e fala gentilmente, estendendo as mãos:

\- O senhor poderia se levantar, por favor? Assim como os demais? Não precisa implorar. Ficaremos mais do que felizes em ajuda-los.

O homem ergue o rosto umedecido pelas lágrimas, ficando surpreso ao ver a humildade e gentileza deles, sendo que Goku fala:

\- Eu também ficarei feliz em ajuda-los.

\- Nós também! – os gatinhos exclamam em usino.

O homem se levanta e fala com evidente admiração, sendo que os demais exibiam um olhar emocionado para o grupo na frente deles:

\- Tão nobres e bons! São verdadeiros heróis! Muito obrigado. Em nome de toda a vila agradecemos por heróis tão poderosos se dignarem a nos ajudar.

As demais pessoas que estavam escondidas estão emocionadas e os agradecem.

Então, o líder da vila dá três toques com um sino e todos os demais saem das casas, com ele apresentando o grupo, assim como falando da ajuda.

Muitos pegam papéis e pedem autógrafos, com eles dando os autógrafos, após explicarem o que era um autógrafo. Outros tiram fotos com eles e emprestam as câmeras para os outros tirarem fotos, também, pois eles viam o casal como celebridades.

Após os aldeões se acalmarem, sendo que estavam eufóricos pela identidade deles e pela ajuda, Hana pergunta curiosa:

\- Quem é esse Oolong?

\- É um monstro que pode assumir diversas formas. Ele vem até a vila e nos obriga a dar comida, além dele pegar várias garotas, sobre ameaça de nos destruir se não as entregarmos.

\- Que monstro malvado! – Pual exclama indignado.

\- Por que ele sequestra mulheres? Comida eu até entendo. – Yukiko comenta – Estranho, né?

Ela pergunta para Goku que fala confuso:

\- Também acho estranho. Comida tem lógica, porque é gostoso. Mas, por que moças?

O casal olha para Pual e o saiyajin pergunta:

\- Por que as moças Pual?

O gatinho fica pensativo e depois fala confuso:

\- Não sei. Será que é para limpar a casa? Se bem, que os machos também podem fazer isso.

\- Tem lógica... – Hana comenta pensativa – Mas, concordo com você. Machos também podem fazer isso.

\- Talvez ele prefira mulheres para limpar. Mas, isso seria machismo. – Yukiko fala.

\- Com certeza. – Kakarotto concorda.

Todos os aldeões ficam com gotas ao notaram o nível de inocência das crianças a sua frente e decidem deixar como está.

Afinal, nunca teriam coragem de romper a inocência infantil deles que não precisavam saber o motivo. Bastava se prontificarem a ajuda-los.

\- Sabem como podem nos ajudar? – um aldeão pergunta.

\- Podemos localizá-lo pelo Ki, desde que possamos saber como é o seu ki. – Kakarotto fala.

\- Oh! O Ki! Nós chegamos a ouvir sobre o ki em um programa da tevê, que abordava os poderes dos heróis do lendário Time do dragão. Incrível!

Nisso, todos ficam animados e o líder fala:

\- Hoje é o dia que entregamos comida a ele. Nas últimas semanas, ele tem falado que decidiu ser "gentil" – o homem fala a palavra gentil com asco – e traz cartas das garotas que foram sequestradas.

\- O que dizem as cartas? – Yukiko pergunta curiosa.

\- Que elas estão bem. Mas, não acreditamos nisso. Elas podem estar ocultando a verdade para nós não sofremos, já que não poderíamos fazer nada. – o líder fala tristemente e todos ficam cabisbaixos.

\- O que acham que ele faz com elas?

O líder se surpreende e eles se entreolhavam, pensando em uma resposta que não acabasse com a inocência das crianças e gatinhos, sendo que uma senhora se adianta e fala:

\- Acreditamos que ele deve fazê-las trabalharem demais e não deve estar dando folga ou as alimentando descentemente.

\- Entendo... isso é muita maldade. Já não basta sequestra-las, tirando-as de sua família para cuidarem da casa dele. Ainda as priva de comida e as faz trabalhar muito! – Yukiko exclama indignada – Isso é ser muito malvado, não acham?

\- Com certeza! – Kakarotto concorda, assim como os gatinhos e os aldeões suspiram aliviados ao ver que aceitaram a mentira.

Então, um dos aldeões vai até eles e fala:

\- Avistaram Oolong se aproximando.

Rapidamente, o casal e os gatinhos ficam ocultos em uma casa, enquanto observavam os aldeões juntando comida e itens, sendo que uma espécie de monstro de duas cabeças se aproxima e começa a recolher os itens, para depois falar, deixando cartas no chão:

\- Aqui estão as cartas delas como prometi.

Então, ele se retira e após se afastar, os heróis saem da casa, notando o olhar de ódio dos aldeões para Oolong.

\- Já detectamos o ki dele. Vamos segui-lo discretamente. Não precisamos ficar próximo dele para segui-lo. Assim que encontramos o esconderijo e as garotas, iremos libertá-las. Também vamos usar nossos olfatos combinados por garantia, já que o ki dele é quase insignificante.

Dois homens se aproximam deles e falam:

\- Gostaríamos de ir junto. Seremos nós que vamos entrar na casa, primeiro. Qualquer coisa, chamamos ajuda. Conseguimos essas armas, juntando o dinheiro de tudo mundo, após ele levar a filha do nosso chefe há vários meses atrás.

Eles pegam uma cápsula cada um e ao apertarem o botão é revelado que eram metralhadoras.

O motivo deles, de desejarem entrar primeiro, era que se estivesse ocorrendo algum estupro, não queriam que as crianças vissem tal ato, pois, desejavam preservar a inocência deles.

Não haviam usado as armas antes, pois, precisavam saber onde ele mantinha as garotas presas. Se o matassem na vila, nunca descobririam o paradeiro das garotas.

Agora, com os membros do Time do dragão com eles, podiam segui-lo sem ele saber, assim como poderiam usar as armas e estavam ansiosos para fazer isso, após o sofrimento que Oolong tem causado a eles há quase dois anos.

Os aldeões sempre foram pacíficos e odiavam a violência. Mas, após quase dois anos sobre a ameaça de Oolong, juntamente com o ato dele de retirar garotas e inclusive meninas da vila, eles deixaram de ser pacíficos.

Agora, queriam resgatar as garotas, assim como queriam vingança.

Após algum tempo, a meia saiyajin fala:

\- Tudo bem. Vamos segui-lo a pé.

Então, o grupo começa a seguir Oolong a distância e mesmo o ki dele sendo quase insignificante, eles conseguiriam segui-lo. Além disso, os gatinhos estavam usando o seu olfato, assim como o saiyajin puro e a meia saiyajin.

Após algum tempo, eles avistam uma casa opulenta no alto de uma escadaria, sendo que um dos rapazes comenta irritado:

\- O bastardo deve ter ameaçado várias vilas. Duvido que tenha sido dinheiro limpo que ergueu essa mansão.

\- Dinheiro limpo? Mas, o dinheiro pode ser sujo? – Hana pergunta curiosa, sendo que Pual e o casal olham curiosos para eles.

Os homens se entreolham, para depois um deles explicar:

\- Dinheiro sujo é um dinheiro que é adquirido de maneira ilegal. Ou seja, através de crimes. O que chamamos de dinheiro limpo, é o dinheiro honesto recebido pelo fruto de seu trabalho ou cuja origem é totalmente legal. Ou seja, não veio de crimes.

\- Oh! Entendi. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Interessante. – Kakarotto comenta.

Então, eles sobem a escada e os dois rapazes detém as crianças e os gatinhos voadores, falando:

\- Como nós falamos na vila. Nós vamos primeiro.

\- Pode ser perigoso. – Yukiko fala preocupada.

\- Temos essas belezinhas conosco – um deles fala, enquanto dava tapinhas, carinhosos, em sua metralhadora - Elas têm grande um grande poder de fogo. Monstro ou não, duvido que esse desgraçado aguente o poder de fogo delas quando começarmos a metralha-lo. Se mesmo assim, ele não for derrotado, chamaremos vocês.

Após terem a confirmação que as crianças e os gatinhos ficariam próximos da entrada, os homens se enchem de coragem e entram com as armas em punho, erguendo-as, enquanto entravam cautelosamente na mansão, sendo que também se preparavam, mentalmente, caso vissem algumas das jovens sendo estupradas pelo monstro que mudava de aparência.

 **Notas finais.**

Eu quero agradecer ao comentário de: Red Dragon Emperor V2.


	11. A verdade sobre Oolong

**Notas do Autor**

Os aldeões ficam...

Oolong acaba...

Yamcha decide...

Yo!

Por enquanto, ambos são crianças. Não há distinção no aspecto resistência e força. No quesito Ki, eles são iguais.

Por isso, a luta foi acirrada, sendo que a vitória pertenceu a aquele que se levantou primeiro.

Desde já saibam que não haverá favoritismo aqui, só porque essa personagem, a Yukiko, é meu alter ego, como todas as Yukikos são e quem conhece a maior parte das minhas Yukiko´s, deve ter notado que faço, muitas vezes, elas sofrerem e muito, mesmo sendo alter egos meus.

Portanto, nunca favoritei as Yukiko´s, por assim dizer, em detrimento dos outros. Por isso, que essa Yukiko venceu apenas porque ambos são crianças, não há distinção de força e resistência que há em adultos, além do fato dela treinar o ki a mais tempo de Kakarotto, assim como ela teve batalhas mais difíceis do que ele teve. Ela treina há anos. Goku começou a treinar a alguns meses.

Claro que a diferença no quesito resistência e força, somente será relevante quando se tornarem adultos. Por enquanto, eles são crianças e esses fatores não entram na equação, ainda, por assim dizer. No caso, força e resistência.

Afinal, há diferença em corpos de mulheres e de homens. Os homens são mais resistentes e mais fortes do que as mulheres. Isso é biológico. Esse seria o diferencial de Goku, já que no quesito Ki, ambos estão em igualdade.

Aí sim, o fato de ser homem será um fator decisivo na final.

Por enquanto eles têm corpos de criança.

Esses foram os motivos para dar a vitória a Yukiko. Torno a afirmar que não foi por favoritismo e quem acompanha minhas fanfictions, sabe que, normalmente, as Yukiko´s, meu alter egos, sofrem em minhas mãos, porque amo drama. Acreditem, já fiz muitas passarem por sofrimentos intensos, se enquadrando no gênero Angust (angústia). Ou seja, não foi um drama leve e sim, intenso e altamente angustiante, ao ponto de fazer leitores chorarem para terem uma noção.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 11 - A verdade sobre Oolong**

Quando os homens entram no recinto adjacente ao local em que se encontram as garotas, ficam estarrecidos ao verem algumas jovens fazendo exercícios com maio de ginástica, outras tomando drinks com casacos de pele, deitadas em cadeiras de luxo reclináveis e mais a frente, observam em um canto, olhando de forma triste pela janela, a filha do líder da vila com a sua usual trança, suspirando, sendo possível ver uma lágrima em seus olhos com ela murmurando tou-chan.

Ao contrário das outras que estavam cobertas de joias e felizes, além de exibirem faces arrogantes, assim como petulantes, a jovem estava triste, sendo que usava um vestido bonito e até elegante, enquanto era discreto e não parecia relaxada e feliz como as outras, sendo que ouvem uma das garotas falar com inveja em seu semblante ao se aproximar da menina:

\- Oolong-sama é tão generoso! Ele não nos obriga a nada e dá joias, assim como tudo o que pedimos. Além disso, é a favorita dele. Quem dera que eu fosse a favorita!

\- Eu desejo voltar a vila. Esse é o meu único desejo e ele não concede. Desejo a minha liberdade e ele nega. Vocês gostam de luxo. Eu não. Eu quero viver com o meu pai e amigos. Não sou fútil como vocês.

\- É uma tola! Nós não gostamos de sujar as nossas mãos na terra. Você é tão estranha!

Outra se aproxima e fala:

\- Não é que ela é estranha, ela é ingrata. Estamos tendo uma vida boa, repleta de luxo e comodidade, sendo que o que pedimos ele concede. Veja essas joias que comprou para mim. Em relação a você, ele é mais do que generoso e não compreendo o que Oolong-sama viu em você. Uma jovem patética que fica chorando pelos cantos com saudades de sujar as mãos na terra. Está sem o pai, mas, é o preço a se pagar pelo luxo e eu fico feliz em pagar esse preço.

\- Sou diferente de vocês. Temos prioridades diferentes. Eu quero voltar para junto do meu pai e amigos. Não me importo de trabalhar no campo. É gratificante ver a planta crescer, após você se empenhar tanto para cuidar dela. – ela fala com um olhar saudoso.

\- Você é mesmo estranha, garota. Não entendo como Oolong-sama prefere você em vez de nós. Garanto que seríamos uma companhia melhor do que você. – outra que estava malhando fala indignada pela atitude da jovem que ficava cabisbaixa próxima a janela.

\- Saibam que nunca desejei essa atenção. Se estão incomodadas com isso, perguntem a ele porque essa preferência pela minha pessoa. Não sou como vocês. Joias e luxo não me seduzem.

\- Bem, você deu uma boa ideia. Nós queremos compreender porque alguém tão patética como você é a preferida dele. Isso não tem lógica e somente Oolong-sama poderia nos explicar.

Nisso, as demais concordam e decidem voltar ao que faziam, se afastando dela.

Vários minutos depois, os dois homens escondidos, observam um porco usando roupas verdes, se aproximando com uma caixa de veludo nas mãos, sendo que imaginavam que devia ser um servo do monstro que sequestrou as jovens.

O porco que andava sobre duas pernas, para ao lado da jovem que não se digna a olhar para ele, com o mesmo falando:

\- Quando vi essa joia, me lembrei de você.

\- Sabe que não gosto de joias, Oolong-sama. Nem de roupas caras. Tudo o que quero é a minha família.

\- Isso seria complicado. Podemos formar uma família se aceitasse se casar comigo. Eu esperaria até que crescesse.

\- Nunca me casaria com você. Como posso me casar com alguém que me aprisiona contra a minha vontade, me afastando daqueles que amo?

\- Posso ser generoso. Darei tudo o que pedir, menos em relação a sua família. A sua vila me odeia. Nunca poderia me aproximar de você, novamente.

\- E quem é o culpado disso? – ela fala olhando para ele – Você é culpado pela sua situação atual e não tenho que arcar com as consequências do seu erro. Se quer uma esposa, escolha qualquer uma das outras. Acredito que eles não iriam recusar o seu pedido.

\- Mas, não quero me casar com nenhuma delas, quero você.

\- Está perdendo o seu tempo.

\- Veja a joia. Talvez mude de ideia.

Ele coloca a caixinha de veludo no colo dela e se afasta, enquanto ela jogava a caixinha para o lado, tornando a derramar mais uma lágrima em seu rosto.

Então, todas as garotas ficam estarrecidas, enquanto que Oolong fica assustado ao ver dois aldeões, irados, portanto metralhadoras, apontando para ele que sente o sangue gelar, sendo que urina nas calças, enquanto observa as armas sendo engatilhadas.

\- Gostaríamos de dizer que viemos salvar todas, mas, pelo visto, a única que quer ser salva é a filha do chefe. – um deles fala desgostoso pelo comportamento das outras.

\- Kakarotto-sama e Yukiko-sama, podem vir! – outro grita.

A meia saiyajin, o saiyajin e os gatinhos entram na sala e avistam as garotas e um porco com roupa e suspensórios na frente deles.

Eles se aproximam e Kakarotto comenta descrente ao identificar o odor do monstro ao porco a sua frente:

\- Então este é Oolong... Mas, é um porco falante e bípede.

\- Que estranho... – a jovem murmura – Lembra as habilidades dos gatinhos.

\- Há escolas, porém são poucas que ensinam a arte da transformação que aprendemos como Henge. – Pual fala, seriamente.

\- Isso mesmo. Não é uma habilidade que todos os animais ou monstros podem dominar. Apenas alguns tipos detém essa habilidade que tem ser dominada, sendo que tem que ser aprendida e treinado em uma escola que ensina henge. – Hana fala.

\- Henge? – um homem pergunta.

Hana sorri e exclama, sendo envolvida por uma nuvem:

\- Henge!

Quando a nuvem dissipa, revela um ventilador que funciona, sendo que tinha dois olhos.

\- Uau! – outro exclama.

Hana desfaz o henge, enquanto que Pual fala.

\- No início, só conseguirmos ficar cinco minutos transformado, sendo que precisamos descansar um minuto antes de nós tentarmos nos transformar de novo. Após se formar na escola, podemos ficar várias horas transformado.

Hana fala:

\- Eu e Pual, nós formamos e por isso, podemos ficar várias horas transformados, além de termos feito treinamentos adicionais para aumentar a nossa resistência, ficando assim mais tempo transformados, além de podermos aumentar os nossos poderes, inclusive, acompanhando a transformação. Imagino que a transformação dele, apenas muda a aparência e ele não consegue aumentar seus poderes.

Aproveitando a ligeira distração deles, Oolong exclama,

\- Henge!

Ele é envolvido em uma fumaça, assumindo a forma de um morcego vermelho grande que voa velozmente dali.

\- Fugiu! – um dos homens exclama.

Então, eles observam com gotas na cabeça, que as crianças começam a jogar jo-ken-pou, até que Kakarotto exclama animado:

\- Eu ganhei!

\- Droga... – Yukiko olha murmurando para as mãos.

Então, todos ficam surpresos com exceção da gatinha e da meia saiyajin, quando Kakarotto salta da janela e exclama:

\- Kinto-un! – ele decidiu usar a nuvem, pois, fazia tempo que não a usava.

\- Henge! – Pual que o acompanhou, exclama e se torna um pássaro.

\- Bem, como ele venceu, será ele a capturar esse bandido. Mas, não quer dizer que eu não possa segui-lo – a meia saiyajin comenta para si mesma, para depois olhar para a sua amiga – Vamos?

Ela pergunta para Hana que consente.

Então, Yukiko vai até a janela e salta, exclamando, decidindo usar a nuvem, também:

\- Kinto-un!

Outra nuvem aparece, enquanto todos estavam com os olhos esbugalhados, com a meia saiyajin saltavam na nuvem, com a gatinha voando ao lado dela, exclamando:

\- Henge!

Ela se transforma em um pássaro também e a segue.

Oolong está voando pelo céu, indignado, enquanto bufava:

\- Agora que eu consegui uma jovem que é o meu tipo ideal de mulher, eu tenho que fugir! Droga! Agora, não posso voltar para a minha mansão!

\- Você não vai escapar de mim!

Oolong fica estarrecido ao ver a criança com cauda de macaco acompanhado a velocidade dele de pé em uma nuvem dourada que voava.

Então, ao longe ele vê a garota com cauda de macaco voando em uma nuvem dourada, também, com dois pássaros voando ao lado dela.

\- Henge!

Desesperado, ele usa o seu poder e assume a forma de um foguete que se afasta velozmente do local.

Kakarotto imprime mais velocidade na Kinto-un, com Yukiko fazendo o mesmo, sendo que os gatinhos exclamam juntos:

\- Henge!

Eles se transformam, também, em dois foguetes para acompanhar a velocidade das Kinto-un e como treinavam o Ki, eles não se cansariam como normalmente acontecia ao se transformar em algo que se desloca velozmente.

Oolong, como foguete, corta o céu dentre as montanhas na ânsia de despistar o jovem, não conseguindo, enquanto se sentia cansado, parando brevemente, para depois voltar a voar velozmente ao ver que o garoto o encontrou, após despistá-lo, brevemente, dentre as montanhas, até que fica desesperado:

\- Oh não! O tempo está acabando!

Então, a transformação dele se desfaz em fumaça com o porco exclamando:

\- Eu estava certo!

Ele começa a cair em queda livre, implorando, desesperado:

\- Socorro!

Antes que se aproximasse do solo, ele é pego na mão por Kakarotto, sendo que pergunta, estarrecido ao jovem:

\- O que eu quero saber, é quem são vocês?

Ele pergunta, olhando a jovem de antes que se aproximou, com a cauda enrolada na cintura, sendo que sentados na nuvem estavam os dois gatos.

\- Sou Kakarotto, filho de Bardock e Gine. Tenho um irmão mais velho, Raditz e uma irmã mais nova chamada Konato.

A meia saiyajin se aproxima e fala:

\- Sou Son Yukiko, neta de Mutaito, filha de Muten e de Sakura.

\- Sou Pual.

\- Eu me chamo Hana.

Oolong pergunta estarrecido:

\- Vocês fazem parte do lendário time do dragão? Você é filha da lendária Sakura?

\- Sim.

Os outros acenam.

Ele é levado até a vila, sendo que as garotas, de mau humor, estavam voltando a vila, com muitas reclamando que estavam vivendo uma vida de luxo e que não queriam voltar para o campo.

Já, a filha do líder abraça o seu pai, com ambos chorando após o seu reencontro.

Yukiko e Goku falam que iriam leva-lo a polícia e um aldeão concorda em ir junto, sendo que seria levado por Kakarotto, enquanto Yukiko ficava de olho em Oolong para ele não escapar.

Em uma cidade um pouco longe dali, um boletim é aberto e o delegado dá ordem de prisão a Oolong, falando que havia uma cela própria para seres que tinham a habilidade de se transformar.

Kakarotto e Yukiko ajudam na escolta até esse local que tinha essa cela própria e após ser feito todos os procedimentos, Oolong é preso, sendo que aguardaria julgamento.

A vila é comunicada do ocorrido, quando eles retornam a mesma e os aldeões agradecem e muito aos jovens.

\- Não precisam agradecer, era o nosso dever ajuda-los. – Yukiko fala meigamente.

\- É como Yukiko-chan disse. – Kakarotto fala sorrindo.

Os gatinhos acenam, concordando, para depois eles se despedirem, para seguirem o seu treinamento, sendo que se despedem das Kinto-un, que partem em direção ao céu.

Após alguns quilômetros, segundo a rota que Bardock pediu para eles fazerem, o casal segue o curso de um rio nadando com pesos presos em seus corpos, enquanto que os gatinhos voavam os seguindo.

Então, eles se dirigem até a margem e ficam de cabeça para baixo com peso nos pés e cauda, correndo, apoiando apenas o polegar e um dedo no chão.

Após vários quilômetros, estão em um deserto, sendo que antes haviam enchido uma cápsula tipo barril com água de um riacho quando notaram que começaria um trecho de deserto, com os gatinhos voando para o alto e confirmando o que eles suspeitavam.

Também colheram alguns frutos e comida, colocando em uma geladeira portátil, sendo que tinha cápsulas alimento que eram pequenas, mas, que se tornavam grandes refeições, graças a tecnologia dos alimentos trazida por Bardock, pois, nas naves espaciais ovais que eles vieram, tinha um pouco do estoque dessa comida que os Briefs pesquisaram ao ponto de conseguirem recriar, sendo que se converteram em um grande sucesso de vendas.

Com as cápsulas bem guardadas, eles estavam atravessando o deserto, somente parando para comer e beber, sendo que os gatinhos tinham guarda-sóis pequenos para se protegerem do sol escaldante do deserto.

Após algumas horas, o saiyajin e a meia saiyajin param em uma das várias sombras proporcionadas por rochedos escapados, decidindo beber um pouco e comer, acompanhados dos gatinhos, sendo que não perceberam que longe dali, Yamcha, o ladrão do deserto, havia visto eles, julgando erroneamente que eles eram fracos, pois, não havia percebido que aquelas grandes rochas ao lado deles não faziam parte do deserto e sim, que foram trazidas pelo casal em seu treinamento.

O ladrão comenta consigo mesmo, observando-os através de um binóculo:

\- Eles têm cápsulas interessantes, como aquela geladeira de ultimo tipo com aquelas capsula refeições recém-lançadas que são caríssimas, ainda, assim como aquele barril móvel de armazenamento de água com torneira. Com certeza, eles devem ser aqueles ricos excêntricos, ou melhor, ricos que fugiram da mansão, sendo que tem pais ricos. Bem, não importa. Conseguirei aquelas cápsulas para mim. Não me incômodo de roubar crianças.

Ele sai de sua caverna, pegando uma cápsula, para depois apertar a ponta, jogando-a em seguida, revelando que era a capsula de uma moto voadora.

Após montar na mesma, voa velozmente em direção a eles, julgando que roubaria facilmente os itens, já que eles eram crianças.

Kakarotto, Yukiko, Pual e Hana, ainda estavam descansando na sombra daquelas rochas, sendo que naquele instante conversavam animadamente com os gatinhos que tomavam leite gelado em virtude do calor escaldante do deserto, enquanto os seus amigos tomavam um suco gelado, após comerem uma quantidade absurda, sendo que os gatinhos já estavam acostumados com o apetite deles.


	12. A decisão de Yamcha

**Notas do Autor**

Yamcha descobre que...

Então, decide...

Em uma cidade...

 **Capítulo 12 - A decisão de Yamcha**

Então, após as crianças e gatinhos ajeitarem tudo para voltarem a treinar, eles são surpreendidos pela chegada de Yamcha que sai da moto voadora, falando com arrogância:

\- Me entreguem as suas cápsulas.

As crianças e os gatinhos se entreolham, para depois Yukiko perguntar inocentemente:

\- Por que devemos entregar?

Yamcha suspira e fala:

\- Por que sou um adulto, além de ser mais forte do que vocês.

Os quatro se entreolham e Hana pergunta inocentemente:

\- O que disse sobre ser adulto é verdade. Mas, a afirmação que é forte, não é verdadeira.

Yamcha fica desconcertado e exclama:

\- Claro que é verdadeira! Vocês são crianças e eu sou adulto, portanto, mais forte. Aliais, o que vocês fazem sozinhos nesse lugar? Julguei que eram mais velhos.

\- Estamos em uma jornada de treinamento! – Kakarotto exclama animado.

\- "Jornada de treinamento"? – ele repete confuso - Mas, vocês são crianças.

\- Sim. Mas, recebemos autorização e inclusive estímulo. Os nossos amigos também receberam autorização para nos seguir. Tarble queria vim, mas, ainda precisava treinar mais. Tenshinhan e Kuririn partiram em outra direção para treinarem e...

\- Espere! – Yamcha exclama, começando a ver atentamente as crianças, pois, as achava familiares – Os que vocês citaram, por acaso, é um com um terceiro olho, tendo uma mãe com um terceiro olho, também e o outro é careca, assim como é discípulo do lendário Muten Roushi-sama?

\- Isso mesmo! Aliais, eu me chama Son Yukiko. Prazer. – ela fala meigamente.

\- Eu me chamo Kakarotto.

\- O meu nome é Hana. Prazer em conhecê-lo. – ela fala educadamente.

\- Eu me chamo Pual! Prazer.

Os olhos de Yamcha ficam esbugalhados e enfim, ele os reconhece ao se recordar de ter visto várias matérias sobre eles. Não havia associado eles, ainda, pois, nunca imaginou que os encontraria no meio do deserto.

\- Vocês são do Time do dragão, certo? – ele pergunta gaguejando em choque.

\- Sim.

Yamcha fica desanimado, pois, sabendo quem eles eram não teria a mínima chance de ir contra eles, sendo que era consciente de que a vida dele foi salva quando os heróis do Time do Dragão salvaram o mundo das invasões alienígenas e que no passado, a lendária heroína Sakura salvou o mundo de se tornar um inferno nas mãos do rei dos demônios, Piccolo Daimaou. Além disso, Yukiko era filha de Son Gohan, um famoso lutador de artes marciais, assim como, sobrinha do renomado mestre de artes marciais, Muten Roushi.

Mesmo que por algum milagre conseguisse assalta-los, não iria fazer algo assim.

Afinal, seria uma ofensa imperdoável, após eles salvarem o mundo. Podia ser ladrão, mas, tinha os seus princípios.

Na verdade, ele sempre sonhava em ser algo mais do que um simples bandido. Inclusive, ele adorava quando tinha que lutar.

Porém, quando era mais jovem, não conseguiu entrar em nenhum doujo e desanimado, achando que não tinha talento para ser lutador de artes marciais, resolveu se dedicar ao crime.

Então, ao perceber a oportunidade de ouro que tinha em suas mãos, ele pede:

\- Por favor, não saiam daqui! Vocês prometem?

As crianças se entreolham e concordam com a cabeça, para depois verem ele subir na moto, falando ansioso:

\- Eu não demoro. Vocês vão mesmo me esperar?

Eles consentem e observam ele se afastando velozmente dali.

\- Bem, podemos ir arrumando as coisas, enquanto isso. – Yukiko comenta.

\- Com certeza. – Kakarotto concorda.

Nisso, Yukiko e Kakarotto colocam as pedras imensas em suas costas, além de amarrar nas caudas, uma pedra, enquanto que os gatinhos tiravam guarda-sol das capsulas para se protegerem do sol.

Então, eles avistam uma nuvem de poeira com Yamcha indo até eles, sendo que ele fica com os olhos esbugalhados ao verem que as pedras imensas que ele julgou, erroneamente, fazerem parte da planície, eram na verdade as pedras de treinamento deles.

Ele se recupera ao se recordar das batalhas na tevê e o fato de terem detido invasões de seres de outros planetas, o fez perceber que deveria ter esperado algo assim.

Rapidamente, ele vai até as crianças com uma folha e uma caneta, esticando esperançosamente ambos os itens para eles, enquanto implorava:

\- Poderiam me dar os seus autógrafos, por favor?

As crianças se entreolham e consentem, sorrindo, com Kakarotto falando:

\- Claro.

Nisso, eles assinam e devolvem a Yamcha que chorava emocionado, para depois ver eles se afastando dali.

Então, ele tem uma ideia e vai até as crianças, antes que se afastassem e pergunta:

\- Posso seguir viagem com vocês?

Os quatro se entreolham e depois consentem com Kakarotto falando:

\- Bem, não nos importamos com isso.

\- Muito obrigado! Eu vou voltar para a minha caverna para guardar as minhas coisas e aí, sigo vocês. Vocês vão se encontrar depois com os outros membros do Time do dragão, certo? – ele pergunta esperançoso.

\- Sim. Daqui a um ano, talvez. Ou mais. Afinal, estamos em uma jornada.

\- Bem, pelo menos em um ano, poderei conhecê-los... – ele murmura animado.

"E conseguirei os autógrafos, assim como poderei conhecer o lendário Muten Roushi-sama e a legendária heroína Sakura, pessoalmente, além de conhecer o formidável lutador de artes marciais Son Gohan. Além disso, talvez com o conhecimento e experiência de Muten Roshi, ele possa me ajudar com o meu problema de travar quando vejo uma mulher" – ele termina em pensamento, sorrindo imensamente, assim como nutria esperanças que alguém o ajudasse com o seu problema.

Nisso, ele sobe na moto e a mesma corre velozmente, sendo que ele reaparece após meia hora, tendo guardado tudo em cápsulas, passando a seguir viagem com eles.

Após algumas semanas, com ele seguindo as crianças em sua moto em baixa velocidade, já tendo se acostumado com elas carregarem os pesos absurdos, assim como, após revelarem que as roupas pesavam também, com ele confirmando isso ao tentar segurar uma munhequeira delas em suas mãos, caindo no chão frente ao peso imenso, assim como tendo se acostumado com a quantidade absurda de comida, Kakarotto comenta:

\- Você disse que tinha uma montanha flamejante. Ela deve ser interessante.

\- Era Montanha Fry-pan, senão me engano. – Yukiko fala pensativa.

\- Isso mesmo. São as terras do terrível rei Gyumaou. – Yamcha comenta.

\- Ele é forte? – Kakarotto pergunta expectante.

Yamcha olha para eles e comenta, coçando o queixo:

\- Comparado a vocês, não. Afinal, estamos falando de membros do lendário Time do dragão. Comparado a vocês ele é fraco, mas, para os padrões da maioria dos humanos, ele pode ser considerado forte.

\- Que pena... Nós lutamos entre nós, mas, gostaríamos de adversários diferentes. – Yukiko comenta chateada.

Yamcha havia tido a honra, a seu ver, de assistir as batalhas amistosas deles. Quer dizer, tentou ver, pois, eles se deslocavam velozmente e somene conseguia ouvir os sons dos golpes, até que eles ficavam feridos, sendo que notou que eles se curavam e se recuperavam rapidamente.

Foi uma experiência formidável ao ver dele.

Quanto as crianças, elas descobriram que Yamcha "travava" frente a alguma mulher, sendo necessário que eles o afastasse das mulheres, para que se recuperasse, sendo que as crianças e gatinhos achavam engraçados as expressões que ele fazia quando ficava "travado", por assim dizer.

Então, eles avistam algo mais a frente e ao se aproximarem, perceberam que era uma garota usando uma espécie de armadura de biquíni com um capacete enorme, tendo algo afiado encaixado no capacete e que ela estava caída no chão.

Rapidamente, as crianças vão até ela, visando ajuda-la, com os gatinhos seguindo os seus amigos, enquanto Yamcha estacionava a sua moto aérea e descia da mesma.

Assim que a menina acorda e vê pessoas estranhas olhando para ela com preocupação, ela concentra os dedos na joia do capacete, disparando um feixe de energia, que é prontamente bloqueado pela mão de Yukiko, que nada sofre, enquanto arqueava o cenho com o ataque.

Então, a garota pega a espécie de lâmina de seu capacete e atira contra a meia saiyajin, que apenas arqueia o cenho, com a chikyuujin ficando estarrecida ao ver que a lâmina era destruída como se tivesse se chocado contra algo absurdamente duro.

A garota concentra poder na ponta dos dois dedos e exclama, enquanto disparava um feixe de ki:

\- Dodonpa!

Chichi fica estarrecida ao ver que o ataque foi anulado pela palma da mão da meia saiyajin, que concentrou o seu ki na mão, para depois ela perguntar, arqueando o cenho:

\- Posso saber o motivo de nos atacar?

Chichi arfava, pois, o dondonpa exigia muito dela. O seu pai ensinou essa técnica a ela, sendo que no passado foi treinado por um mestre de artes marciais, chamado Tsuru e fala entre golfadas de ar:

\- Se aproximaram de mim. Imaginei que eram bandidos.

Os demais reviram os olhos e Kakarotto fala seriamente:

\- Ou seja, por ter julgado que éramos bandidos, resolveu nos atacar, mesmo que tenha visto o nosso olhar de preocupação... O que acha que aconteceria se fôssemos pessoas normais que pararam para socorrer alguém caído? Você teria matado inocentes, que queriam socorrê-la, apenas porque não analisou a situação antes de sair atacando. Afinal, pessoas comuns não teriam a menor chance contra esses ataques. Como pode ser tão inconsequente?

Chichi cerra os dentes e punhos, ficando irada pela crítica e sermão do garoto de cabelos espetados, sendo que também fica indignada, pois, ela era uma princesa e eles, não passavam de meros plebeus. Ou seja, eram inferiores a ela, que ergue o nariz e fala indignada:

\- Como ousa falar dessa forma com uma princesa? Um simples plebeu como você? Eu sou a princesa Chichi, filha do temível rei Gyuumaou (牛魔王) da Montanha Fry-Pan. Curve-se a sua insignificância.

Yamcha sabia que em outra situação ficaria aterrorizado a simples menção do nome Gyuumaou. Agora, tinha dois guerreiros do lendário Time do dragão. Logo, o Rei do Monte Fry-pan não teria a mínima chance.

Chichi fica irada ao ver que eles a olhavam sem demonstrarem qualquer reação aos títulos e nome, fazendo-a ficar consternada, para depois ela falar, julgando que eles deviam ser estúpidos e que por isso, precisava repetir novamente:

\- Eu disse que meu pai é o temível Rei Gyuumaou, da Montanha Fry-pan e sou a sua única filha, a princesa Chichi.

\- E daí? – o saiyajin puro fala dando de ombros para depois olhar para a meia saiyajin - Vamos continuar o treinamento.

\- Sim! – Yukiko exclama.

Chichi fica com os olhos esbugalhados ao ver que eles erguiam as pedras com se não fossem nada, passando a andarem sobre os dedos mindinhos, de cabeça para baixo, sendo que Yamcha ria ao ver a face estupefata da princesa mimada, para depois ele se retirar dali, sendo que eles podiam ouvir o grito de raiva dela, enquanto reviravam os olhos, com Kakarotto comentando:

\- Era uma garota muito chata.

\- Põe chata nisso. – Yukiko suspira.

Alguns dias depois, eles se aproximavam de uma área do deserto que parecia ter cogumelos enormes e ao olharem aquilo, uma das crianças comenta:

\- Que estranho... cogumelos gigantes. São de comer? – Yukiko pergunta.

\- Não é recomendável comer o que não se conhece. Ouvi rumores que esses cogumelos têm uma toxina muito forte.

Yamcha comenta, notando que proporcional ao poder e força deles era a sua inocência, com ele evitando deles provarem coisas que notoriamente eram conhecidas por serem intragáveis ou por fazerem mal a quem comia.

Na verdade, ele se sentia quase que como babá das crianças e dos gatinhos, mas, não se importava. Até apreciava ser útil, como pagamento por permitirem que os seguissem.

\- O que são toxinas? – Kakarotto pergunta.

Yamcha explica o que são toxinas, para depois olhar para o seu medido de combustível, falando:

\- Tem uma cidade aqui perto. Preciso abastecer.

\- Será interessante conhecer bastantes pessoas. – Hana comenta, animada.

\- Bem, normalmente, cidades com muitos habitantes não são calorosas. Não esperem o mesmo comportamento das vilas pequenas. – Yamcha comenta.

\- Que pena... – Pual murmura.

Nisso, eles entram na cidade, com as pessoas olhando com olhos esbugalhados para duas crianças com pedras pesadíssimas, erguendo-as sem dificuldade, enquanto que Yamcha se aproximava do frentista que estava estarrecido com as crianças.

\- Encha o tanque.

Ele nota que o frentista estava com os olhos esbugalhados para as crianças, assim como várias pessoas em volta, sendo que abana a mão na frente do homem que se recupera e olha para Yamcha que repete o que falou:

\- Encha o tanque.

\- Oh! Claro! Desculpe-me, senhor... É que ver crianças segurando pedras enormes como senão fosse nada é algo chocante.

\- Eu imagino. Eu ando com eles e já me acostumei.

Enquanto o frentista abastecia, as crianças esperavam encostadas ao veículo, percebendo que de fato as pessoas agiam como estranhas umas com as outras, sendo diferente das pequenas vilas que visitaram.

Pual estava no ombro de Kakarotto e Hana estava no ombro de Yukiko.

Yamcha vai até uma máquina automática, pegando algumas bebidas e depois entrega sucos para as crianças, além de leite em caixinha para os gatos, sabendo que como as crianças haviam acabado de comer, não fazendo mais do que vinte minutos, só o suco as contentaria, por enquanto, assim como refrescaria, enquanto ele tomava uma bebida gelada.

Então, eles ouvem uma voz e ao virarem o rosto, observam dois homens com orelhas de coelho na cabeça e armas, importunando um homem, para depois o maior chutar as caixas de fruta, exclamando:

\- Você só vende lixo!

O outro, menor do que o que chutou a caixa, pega o vendedor pelo colarinho, perguntando irritado:

\- Tem alguma reclamação?

\- Claro que não! – o vendedor exclama gaguejando – Fiquem a vontade e peço perdão pelas frutas.

O menor o solta e o vendedor se prostra para ambos que sorrindo malignamente e igualmente satisfeitos, se afastam.

\- Isso é errado! – Yukiko exclama, indignada.

\- Verdade! – Kakarotto torce os punhos.

\- São homens malvados e merecem apanhar! – Pual exclama, dando socos no ar.

\- Isso mesmo! Homens malvados tem que encarar a justiça. – Hana comenta.

Yamcha fica com uma gota, enquanto percebe a indignação que beirava a raiva, frente a visão que eles tinham de injustiça e de bandidos, sendo que depois começar a suar frio ao perceber que teve sorte que as crianças não compreenderam, exatamente, as intenções dele no primeiro encontro deles, não percebendo que ele era, na verdade, um ladrão.

Naquele instante, ele jurou que nunca deixaria que eles descobrissem que ele era conhecido como o temível ladrão do deserto, Yamcha e esperava que eles nunca perguntassem o que ele queria dizer ao falar, no passado, para eles darem as suas capsulas para ele.

Torcendo os punhos, as crianças vão até os dois homens e Yamcha confessava que sentia quase pena dos dois homens, que teriam que encarar a fúria das crianças. Os gatinhos estavam junto dele, observando a cena.


	13. O fim de Toninjinka

**Notas do Autor**

As crianças decidem...

Yamcha fica...

Toninjinka acaba...

Yamcha decide...

 **Capítulo 13 - O fim de Toninjinka**

As crianças se aproximam e os subordinados de Toninjinka observam a aproximação da meia saiyajin e do saiyajin puro, com ambos achando estranho o fato de terem caudas enroladas nas suas cinturas e acabam julgando, erroneamente, que eram apenas apetrechos presos nas calças, sendo que um deles fala:

\- Vocês não deviam estar na escola?

\- Não estamos na escola. Vocês são homens maus! – Yukiko exclama irritada.

\- Isso mesmo! – o saiyajin puro exclama.

Os dois se entreolham, para depois rirem, sendo que um deles fala:

\- Melhor irem para casa fedelhos ou vão se machucar. Acreditem quando falo que não temos paciência e muito menos piedade com crianças.

\- É como o meu amigo disse. Não temos paciência e nem clemência com crianças que não sabem o seu lugar.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, as armas deles são arrancadas e eles levam um soco no estômago, fazendo eles se curvarem, para depois receberem uma joelhada no queixo, os fazendo caírem no chão.

\- Isso é o que recebem os homens malvados. – Yukiko fala, seriamente.

\- Isso mesmo.

Enquanto as crianças se afastavam, um deles pega fracamente um Walk Talk que estava na sua cintura e fala em tom de súplica:

\- Desculpe-me Oyabun (親分 - chefe). Por favor, venha para a vila. Tem duas crianças bem fortes.

O outro acorda, mas não tem forças para ficar de pé, assim como o seu amigo que usou o vestígio de suas forças e consciência para chamar o chefe deles.

\- Então, os malvados tem um líder cruel. – Yukiko fala.

\- Bem, pelo visto é apenas um. Vamos tirar na sorte.

Então, antes que começassem a decidir no Jo ken Pou quem ficaria com o Líder, eles notam, assim como Yamcha e os gatinhos, que as pessoas ficaram aterrorizadas e começaram a correr desesperadas, sendo que um deles fala para as crianças:

\- Vocês não tem ideia do que acabaram de fazer.

As crianças se entreolham confusas e se aproximam de Yamcha, perguntando:

\- Por que aquele senhor nos disse isso? Eles não eram cruéis? – Yukiko pergunta confusa.

\- Sim. Eles eram malvados e as pessoas reagiram assim por temer o chefe deles. O medo faz isso, pois elas viveram muito tempo sobre esse medo, pelo visto. – Yamcha explica.

Um dos bandidos fala ainda no chão:

\- Vocês vão pagar pelo que fizeram. Ele vai transformar vocês em cenoura e comê-los.

Então, Yamcha, os gatinhos e as crianças se entreolham, sendo que após alguns minutos, chega um carro pequeno e em forma de coelho, sendo que Kakarotto comenta:

\- Bem, agora faz sentido eles usarem aquelas orelhas na cabeça.

\- Verdade. Agora eu compreendo o motivo das orelhas... Ah! Nós esquecemos de tirar na sorte quem iria enfrentá-lo, Kakarotto-kun! – Yukiko exclama.

\- É mesmo! É apenas um. Seria covardia dois baterem em um.

Nisso, eles começam a tirar a sorte no Jo Ken Pou, até que Goku exclama:

\- Eu ganhei! Papel envolve a pedra!

Yukiko olha chateada para o seu punho fechado, pois deveria ter usado a tesoura.

Enquanto isso, o Chefe Coelho se aproxima de seus subordinados que gemiam, sendo que eles começam a falar fracamente:

\- Oyabun...

O coelho bípede e falante fala, irritado:

\- Parem com esse choro patético – nisso, ele olha para as crianças, os gatinhos e Yamcha – Qual deles se opôs à minha Gangue dos Coelhos?

Um deles ergue fracamente o dedo, falando:

\- Foram aquelas crianças. Parece que aquele adulto está com eles, assim como os gatinhos que flutuam.

Yamcha fica pensativo e comenta consigo mesmo, conforme olhava o coelho bípede de roupa, fazendo perguntas aos seus subordinados, sendo que estreitava o cenho, conforme olhava para o mesmo:

\- Eu conheço esse sujeito de algum lugar...

Próximo dali, Toninjinka (兎人参化) fala com as patas dianteiras dobradas atrás do corpo:

\- Que vergonha. Vocês estão me dizendo que apanharam de duas crianças?

Um deles fala ainda no chão:

\- Nos perdoe...

\- Bem, então...

Nisso, ele salta, ficando na frente das crianças e estende as mãos, falando:

\- Vamos dar as mãos?

Kakarotto fala friamente:

\- Nós não apertamos as mãos de bandidos.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, ele golpeia Toninjinka no estômago, fazendo o mesmo ser atirado violentamente contra a rua, o fazendo vomitar o que havia comido recentemente, sendo que enquanto ele tosse consecutivamente, ajoelhado, lutando para respirar, Kakarotto corre e salta, descendo em seguida, fazendo questão de acertar os dois pés nas costas do mesmo, para depois o saiyajin de sangue puro pegar a pata traseira do mesmo, para depois girá-lo várias vezes, o acertando no chão, consecutivamente, ao girar ele no ar, como se fosse um boneco de pano, sendo que Yukiko exclama:

\- Kakarotto-kun! Ele não é humano! É um coelho! Falante, mas mesmo assim um animal e é bem gordo! O que acha de devorarmos ele? Assado deve ser uma delícia!

Kakarotto fala, sendo que faz Toninjinka se chocar no chão, novamente, sem poder se mexer pela dor extrema, com o mesmo se surpreendendo por ainda estar consciente, sendo que fica aterrorizado ao se referirem a ele como comida:

\- Verdade! Assado deve ser uma delícia.

Yamcha fica surpreso com a ideia das crianças, até que sorri, balançando a cabeça para os lados, pois deveria ter esperado algo assim deles e de fato, mesmo que ele fale e tenha inteligência, ainda é um animal. Portanto, é comestível. Canibalismo era somente quando um humano comia outro humano.

\- Agora que eles falaram... Ele é bem gordo e parece suculento. – Pual comenta.

\- Verdade. Coelho assado é muito bom. – Hana comenta.

\- Agora que vocês falaram... Kakarotto está certo. Não seria canibalismo – Yamcha comenta, até que se lembra de onde o conhecia, arregalando os olhos – Não deixe ele tocar em você! Quem ele toca com as mãos, vira cenoura. Ele é um Usagi Ninjinka!

\- Então, ele é um Usagi Ninjinka... – Pual comenta – É a primeira vez que vejo um, pessoalmente. Nós estudamos na escola sobre eles.

\- Verdade. Eu fico feliz de ter visto um pessoalmente, mesmo que por pouco tempo. – Hana comenta.

Yukiko fala, pegando os dois subordinados que arfavam, sem poder se mexer, enquanto tinham os olhos esbugalhados, vendo a surra que o chefe deles estava tomando de uma criança:

\- Eu tenho uma ideia.

\- Qual? – Kakarotto pergunta e quando Toninjinka luta para encostar, nele, ele exclama – Não vou permitir!

Então, o saiyajin puro bate o chefe dos bandidos, novamente, no chão de terra ao continuar segurando ele pelo pé, fazendo o mesmo se chocar contra o solo, várias vezes, sendo possível ouvir o som de ossos sendo quebrados, fazendo Toninjinka, cuspir sangue.

Yamcha comenta pensativo, conforme observava a cena:

\- Essa cena de fazer o inimigo se chocar várias vezes no solo, o segurando pelo calcanhar, me lembra da cena de um homem grande e verde contra o outro, que era bem menor... Eu só não consigo me lembrar do título do filme. Mas eu lembro que eram vários heróis.

Enquanto isso, Yukiko, que havia pegado os dois subordinados pelos calcanhares, os arrastando, sendo que eles estavam no limiar entre a consciência e a inconsciência, lutando para manterem alguma consciência, apenas sentiam que eram arrastados, sendo incapazes de articularem qualquer som.

Então, ao se aproximar de Toninjinka, ela os arremessa, cada um em uma das mãos dele, com ambos sendo transformados em cenouras, com a meia saiyajin os pegando, animada, exclamando para Yamcha:

\- Olha, temos duas cenouras! Agora que eles são cenouras, não é mais canibalismo, né? E veja! Um das cenouras é bem gorda! Eu me lembrei de que estamos sem cenoura.

Yamcha fala com uma gota:

\- Você está certa. Eles são cenouras, agora. Logo, não é canibalismo.

Kakarotto se aproxima do Toninjinka e fala friamente:

\- Você ia nos enganar para nos transformar em cenouras. Você é malvado e cruel.

\- Poupe-me, por favor... – ele murmura fracamente, enquanto cuspia sangue.

Yukiko se aproxima e pergunta, indignada:

\- Quantas pessoas imploraram para você? Quantos desses que imploraram, você demonstrou alguma misericórdia?

O coelho falante e bípede olha aterrorizado para eles e Kakarotto fala:

\- Ele não teve qualquer clemência. Portanto, porque devemos ter clemência com ele? – ele pergunta a meia saiyajin.

\- Nenhuma. Se ele não teve, por que nos deveríamos ter? – Yukiko pergunta – Não tem lógica.

\- Verdade. Porém, antes de assarmos ele, precisamos fazer algo com essas mãos – o saiyajin puro fala, erguendo ambas as mãos, concentrando o seu ki, mirando cada uma das mãos do Toninjinka.

\- Quem são vocês? – ele pergunta fracamente, sendo que demonstrava terror em seu semblante – E o que você vai fazer?

\- Fazemos parte do Time do Dragão que são os defensores da Terra contra o mal e invasores. – Yukiko fala orgulhosa.

O saiyajin de sangue puro fala friamente:

– Quanto ao que faremos, é óbvio, já que essas patas são demasiadamente perigosas.

Então, tudo o que é ouvido é o grito de dor lacerante dele, enquanto as mãos dele eram pulverizadas pelo ki, restando apenas o coto, sem qualquer sangramento, já que a rajada de ki cauterizou o corte.

Kakarotto arrasta Toninjinka que gritava de dor, para depois dar um soco potente nas mandíbulas dele, as quebrando, fazendo assim ele ser incapaz de gritar a plenos pulmões, para depois perguntar para Yamcha:

\- Será que tem espaço na geladeira? – Kakarotto pergunta.

\- Vamos ver.

Nisso, ele pega uma cápsula e joga a mesma, revelando uma geladeira gigantesca com as crianças comemorando ao ver que tinha espaço no freezer.

Toninjinka começa a fazer sons desarticulados em decorrência da articulação das suas mandíbulas ter sido quebrada, sendo que tais sons lembravam pedidos de clemência, além de tentar falar que não era comida até que Kakarotto falar sem graça:

\- Eu me esqueci de abater a nossa caça.

Nisso, o saiyajin puro, segura a cabeça do coelho falante, virando a mesma bruscamente, quebrando o seu pescoço, silenciando-o.

Eles tiram a roupa dele e o colocam no Freezer, sendo que guardam as cenouras na gaveta da geladeira, com Kakarotto murmurando:

\- Poderíamos fazer coelho cozido em vez de assado. Com umas batatas e cenouras, ficaria bem gostoso.

Nisso, Yamcha transforma a geladeira em capsula e guarda na bolsa deles, falando:

\- De fato, cozido de coelho é muito gostoso. Saibam que eu sei cozinhar. Posso preparar para vocês. É o mínimo que posso fazer por me deixarem acompanhar vocês. – ele fala sorrindo e as crianças comemoram, assim como os gatinhos.

Os moradores notam o fim da Gangue Coelho, sendo que viram Toninjinka ser colocado em um freezer, após os capangas dele, serem transformados em cenoura.

De repente, o saiyajin, a meia saiyajin, os gatinhos e Yamcha se encontram rodeados de pessoas que os aplaudem, enquanto várias seguravam as mãos deles, os cumprimentando entusiasmante, sendo que um deles exclama emocionado:

\- Vocês são os nossos heróis!

\- Isso mesmo! Qual o nome de vocês?

\- Eu sou Kakarotto. – ele fala sorrindo.

\- Eu sou Yukiko. Prazer. – ela fala sorrindo meigamente.

\- Eu me chamo Pual.

\- O meu nome é Hana.

\- Eu me chamo Yamcha.

Os moradores se entreolham e ocorre um murmúrio crescente entre eles, sendo que um senhor se aproxima e pergunta:

\- Vocês são do lendário Time do Dragão?

O ex-ladrão do deserto os apresenta com orgulho na voz, enquanto infla o peito:

\- Isso mesmo. Eles são do Time do Dragão. Já eu, estou apenas acompanhando eles. Yukiko-chan é a filha de Sakura-sama com Gohan-sama. Sakura-sama é filha do grande mestre Mutaito-sama e Gohan é discípulo do Deus das artes marciais, Kame-sennin-sama, discípulo do lendário Mutaito-sama. Kakarotto-kun é filho de Bardock-sama e Gine-sama, sendo irmão mais novo de Raditz-sama, membros recentes do lendário Time do Dragão. Esses gatinhos seguem ambos.

Nisso, após um minuto de silêncio, todos irrompem em aplausos.

Yamcha confessava que se sentia feliz ao ser aplaudido. Era uma sensação muito boa, algo que ele nunca teve na vida e conforme andava com as crianças, juntamente com aqueles aplausos, ele começava a se amaldiçoar por ter se tornado um ladrão.

Naquele momento em diante, queria começar uma nova vida, decidindo que iria lutar para que se tornasse um lutador de artes marciais, sendo um sonho desde que ele era criança e que acabou abandonando ao não conseguir entrar em nenhum doujo, acabando por se tornar um bandido em vez de continuar lutando pelo seu sonho.

Agora, ele se envergonhava dos seus atos, promovidos pela sua fraqueza e desejava, ardentemente, começar uma nova vida e dessa vez, digna. Naquele instante em diante, o lendário ladrão do deserto, Yamcha, morreu e deu lugar a um jovem que almejava ser um lutador de artes marciais.

Kakarotto e Yukiko, juntamente com os gatinhos, são puxados para tirarem várias fotos, sendo que eles dão autógrafos para muitos que estão entusiasmados, enquanto eram cumprimentados, entusiasmante.

\- É uma honra termos valorosos heróis em nossa cidade e que nos salvaram de Toninjinka e seus capangas!

Nisso, todos aparecem com itens, indo desde legumes a cápsulas, falando:

\- Por favor, aceitem isso como prova de nossa gratidão!

Yukiko e Kakarotto se entreolham, sendo que o saiyajin puro fala:

\- Vocês precisam disso ao contrário de nós. Vimos a situação daqueles legumes.

\- Sim. Percebemos que vocês passaram por dificuldades, não é? – Yukiko pergunta gentilmente.

Os moradores se entreolham e consentem, ficando surpresos ao verem que eles recusavam aqueles itens, pois o normal seria não recusar e frente ao ato deles, eles sentem mais admiração pelos heróis.

\- Como podemos privá-los do que mais necessitam? Agora, são livres e com certeza, a cidade voltará a se erguer. – Kakarotto fala.

\- Isso mesmo. – Pula fala.

\- Nós nunca ficaríamos felizes se pegarmos o que nos oferecerem, sabendo o que passaram nas mãos dos bandidos. – Hana fala.

Yamcha fica surpreso, para depois criticar a si mesmo, novamente, pois eles faziam parte do lendário Time do dragão, um grupo de heróis. Claro que eles tinham valores elevados. Eles nunca aceitariam algo de um povo que sofreu tanto e que ainda não superou a miséria que foi imposta a eles em decorrência do roubo constante de Toninjinka.

Ele sorri tristemente ao pensar no quanto foi um canalha bastardo por anos até que decidiu segui-los, já que era fã dos guerreiros e questionava a si mesmo, se seria digno de conhecê-los. Inclusive, ele acreditava que não era digno de sequer beijar os pés deles e frente a tal pensamento, ele suspira tristemente.

O povo fica maravilhado e após muita insistência, sendo que cada morador doou um item, eles pegam algumas cenouras, batatas, ervilhas e arroz, além de manjericão, salsa e outros temperos, com eles falando que era para o cozido de coelho e como todos doaram um dos itens, eles falaram que não tinha como eles rejeitarem, fazendo os moradores ficarem felizes por conseguirem dar algo a eles e de forma que eles não pudessem recusar.

As crianças e gatinhos concordam, aceitando os itens, sendo que sorrindo, Yamcha aperta a cápsula da geladeira e guarda os produtos, tornando-a uma cápsula novamente, sendo que ele agradece pelo dono do posto encher de graça o tanque do carro dele, além de se oferecer para encher alguns galões de combustível, com Yamcha guardando os mesmos em capsulas.

Então, deixando todos estarrecidos, as crianças prendem as rochas imensas em seu corpo e cauda, passando a correr sobre as duas mãos seguindo o carro, sendo que se despedem, antes de partirem.

Após alguns minutos, todos se refazem da surpresa e um deles fala com uma gota na cabeça:

\- Bem, não é a toa que eles fazem parte de um time de lendários heróis que nos protegeram, inclusive, de uma invasão alienígena e que impediram que um asteroide imenso que podia dizimar a vida na Terra, se chocasse contra o nosso planeta ao destruírem o mesmo. No caso, Sakura-sama.

\- Verdade.

Então, o líder da cidade olha para o carro de Toninjinka e fala ao surgir uma ideia na mente dele:

\- Vamos usar como parte de um monumento a nossa liberdade. Podemos fazer estátuas dos nossos heróis e sobre os pés deles, Toninjinka e seus capangas. O que acham?

Nisso, todos comemoram animados.

Mais para frente, como havia chegado o horário do almoço, Yamcha se prontifica a cozinhar, descobrindo panelas grandes, sendo que as crianças ajudam, limpando as entranhas, se divertindo com a ajuda dos gatinhos.

Após limparem o coelho, queimam o pelo dele, deixando a pele limpa.

Então, Yamcha mostra a habilidade dele no manuseio de uma espada ao cortar em pedaços pequenos o corpo do enorme coelho para o ensopado, enquanto fazia arroz, ficando surpreso com a quantidade que eles pediram para fazer, sendo que as crianças os ajudavam como podiam, assim como os gatinhos, com eles ficando admirados ao verem a habilidade dele na cozinha, sendo que ele fala orgulhoso de suas habilidades culinárias:

\- Como morava sozinho, tive que aprender a cozinhar para poder preparar a minha comida. Aprendi por necessidade e falo sem modéstia nenhuma, que a minha comida é muito boa. Esse coelho rendeu bem.

\- Verdade. – Yukiko fala animada.

\- Mal vejo a hora de comer. – Kakarotto fala com água na boca.

As crianças descascaram alguns legumes, enquanto ajudavam a fiscalizar o arroz, sendo que Yamcha pica os legumes, enquanto preparava a refeição, refogando a carne e os legumes na panela, para depois começar o preparo do ensopado em uma grande fogueira que as crianças fizeram ao usarem gravetos, com ele temperando o ensopado, provando esporadicamente, para se certificar que ficaria bom.

Após quarenta minutos, a comida está pronta e todos os outros aprovam a comida de Yamcha que não fica surpreso com a quantidade que eles comiam, pois já estava acostumado.

Todos comem até ficarem satisfeitos, com os ossos do coelho sendo jogados em um canto, sendo que após se afastarem, com a fogueira tendo sido apagada, os animais selvagens vão até os ossos para roer e algumas horas depois, os javalis selvagens comem os restos das cascas dos legumes.

Seguindo a orientação das crianças, ficando surpreso pelo pedido ter vindo do Guerreiro Bardock, eles tomam um caminho no deserto com Yamcha comentando que era um pouco longe, enquanto conferia o combustível, com as crianças seguindo firmemente o carro, carregando pesos, sendo que dessa vez, corriam na ponta dos dedos. Nas suas caudas também havia pesos, pois treinavam a resistência e força delas.


End file.
